Masks
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: I'm Naruto but I'm not who they think I am. Masks hide everything you dont want others to see. I am tired of my hiding who I am. Sasuke Ero-Sennin r gone, whats left? Can I break out of this lie that is my life? FEMNARsasu FULL SUMMERY INSIDE complete
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, wish I did, but I don't sadly. Anyway this is for all chapters so don't come crying to me if you don't see one and try to tell me that I don't own Naruto...if I did this story would be on here, it would have got it's ass published...after it was finished of course.

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **This is my Second NaruSasu story...the first one was Yaoi Slash whatever you want to call it. It was rated M for a reason....but this is not Yaoi. You will figure that out yourself. I am thinking of keeping Naruto's name Naru...but if you don't like that please tell me a name that you would like. Something that isn't used please. I hate it when people aren't orginal. And they use names everyone else is using (for the same ppl). It's kind of sad, the lack of originality.

**SUMMERY: **I am Naruto Uzumaki, but I am not the cheerful-no-matter-what happens-go-lucky-ninja. Masks are so convenient, they hide what you don't want others to see. I am tired of my hiding who I am. Sasuke, Ero-Sennin are gone, what's left? Can I break out of this lie that is my life? Oh and I think I left out a little something, my biggest secret of all—I'm a girl.

3 pages; 2418 words; ENJOY!

**Masks: **

Prologue

I am Naruto Uzumaki; I just turned eighteen years old a few days…no maybe a few weeks ago. I can't tell anymore, time passes by and I am so messed up that I can't tell anymore. It's been five years since I tried to get Sasuke back. About three years since I met him again, only to watch him leave me again. I could do nothing to stop him just like the other times. Both meetings had affected me way more then I let on. I refused to believe that they had affected me that much, I think you spell that: d-e-n-i-a-l…big time. That is who I am; if it hurts you—you deny it. If you do that it can't hurt you. I got that from_ her_.

I am getting tired of everything, how dull my life had become, how boring as it kept repeating itself. Sasuke leaves, we fight, I lose. I meet Sasuke years later, we fight, and then I lose. After I heard he killed Itachi I almost gave up on him. After hearing that he did what he wanted, and then I found out that Pervy-Sage—who was like a father to me—was dead, it became too much to bear. What's hurts more about Sasuke is that I heard he joined the Akatsuki, and captured the eight tails. It doesn't help that I am the only Jinchūriki left.

But there is something that I keep asking myself: why do I always get left behind? It was the same when _they_left me. Onee-chan went and killed her whole village, don't know why—but for some reason I support it. Then Onee-chan's imouto—not mine she was older than me—couldn't handle all her memories and the knowledge that she could have saved Itachi and her sister. She could have saved them from killing everyone by doing it herself. So she ran off. Some would wonder if she was trying to kill herself again…but I doubt it. She wasn't going down that road again. Most likely she is training her ass off so she can completely destroy everything what makes her weak. God knows she hates being weak.

Oh did I mention that she is a time jumper? That was how we met, she had just accidently sent herself back, and I was the first one who found her. Oh yeah that was why she kept on trying to kill herself, she couldn't take the memories of what happened in the past and what was going to happen in the future. Blame that little gift on her dad…her first one.

For some reason there is a race of demons could look into the future as well as the past, three different demons, but somehow her dad had them all in his family tree. Opps did I forget to mention they could travel too? That was something the royal demons could do. That my friends was what I meant by time jumper.

If you are confused by what I said let me make it simple: she is a demon. Half demon technically, but are we getting technical here? Her father was the king of demons in the demon world (also the summoning world, they are kind of the same). Her mother you ask? She was the daughter of the guy who invented Jutsu. Like the Kekkai Genkai came from him, along with the ninja arts. Well him and his siblings. But why are we talking of people that lived hundreds maybe thousands of years ago? All this I mentioned about her family was long time ago. And it doesn't really matter right now. I have no idea why I am trying to explain this.

Back to the present, enough drowning in the past, it can't help you. I know that much. She was right, the past is useless, and nothing good comes from thinking about it. The only thing that matters is the present. But the present doesn't matter to me either. Nothing really matters anymore to me.

Ever since I gave up on everything but training, life has become dull and boring. I have become hard and cold, inside only though. I have to keep up that disgusting façade. It kills me to do it, but it has to be kept up. I don't think I care about being Hokage any more, even though Baa-chan has me as the next one. I don't even care that Sakura has said she loves me.

Don't think that will work out and all. I'm not really into girls, homosexuality doesn't work for me. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention I'm a girl. That was another thing the two insane girls taught me, besides that I need to be strong. If I was a girl in my situation—being the vessel of the Kyuubi— (which Onee-chan's little sister loves, says she grew up with him) would be bad. Boys they wouldn't touch. Girls on the other hand, they might get some bad ideas, if you know what I mean.. They said they would protect me till I was able to do so myself, but they left before I even graduated the academy. So much for that promise.

It isn't that I'm broken, it's just that I am tired of all this, everything is so useless. Sasuke had a dream, followed it. He accomplished that dream. He never had to pretend to be something he wasn't, and it never ate him up inside either. Something ate him up alright, but that was revenge. I hated lying to everyone, even after they gave me a chance, became my friend, I was ready to come out and tell everyone everything.

I even changed people. Everyone who paid attention just thought I was special. Hey Naruto has had a sucky life but look; here he is giving out life lessons and changing people—for better or worse. What a load of bullshit, they pissed me off so much that I said something that would shut their asses up. Of course what did that get me? A few friends—most were useless to me—and more wrong impressions about me.

I once helped this priestess save the world. It was after I trained with Pervy Sage, she had to seal up this evil dude who was really powerful and after she sealed him up she was going to die in the process. Even though many died in her place—she even saw their deaths before hand—she reminded me of Onee-chan's imouto. So I fought for her, with her and almost died. She even told me I had died. If both of my girls were there they would have hauled their asses up there and killed that bastard for trying to kill me. Anyway she had the nerve to ask me to help her. I knew what she asked, I had to play dumb. Like I can get her pregnant, I am a GIRL for crying out loud. Never mind, next time I see her I will kill her. That much is certain. Of course, if someone tried to take revenge for me killing her let them try. I didn't hang out with Onee-chan and her little sister for nothing. They were on Kage level when they left their Villages. Onee-chan was Itachi's age, and her little sister was a year older than Sasuke and me.

I had the choice to tell everyone everything, so many times. But I didn't, why? Sasuke left me; I swear he knew when we kissed after we became Gennin. I swear that look of surprise on his face—it turned to a grimace less than a second afterward—he had known I was a girl. Then when he saved me from Haku, I thought he knew, he had a vague idea I was something I wasn't, but he never put it together, why? He was a so called genius for crying out loud! I was in a village full of so many smart and powerful people, how come no one knew?

He was happy, but then it fell apart. When Sasuke left, that bastard damaged the only thing I had left to forget the pain—a barrier I had put up around my so called my soul—now I can't forget it. When he left he made it crack. The second time I couldn't save him, that cracked the glass of my soul even more. I wondered just how much I could take before I snap.

Just how much could _she_take? A hell of a lot, some of the things she told me, even the most experienced killers shouldn't know, let alone a child under the age of four. She knew all about breaking, she was killing people since she was around three or four. Because of who she was, she could never get close to people, for the fear of the pain it caused. She warned me about it, I listened for a while, but…I didn't listen in the end. The evidence is what Sasuke did to me. His betrayal broke me in so many ways, someone I trusted so deeply. I have learned my lesson—never trust someone so deeply **ever** again.

It was when I heard two things, the things that broke me so completely. I heard: Sasuke had finally fulfilled all of his revenge crap and the second was that Jiraiya had died. The only thing that held me together was the Kyuubi and his support, funny how that worked. He told me to train, training would help ease my pain and it did; till now. Now I don't think it will be enough. He said that was what the imouto did, but I knew that was only half of it, unlike her I couldn't completely seal away my memories. I didn't have that type of power. If I wanted it, I would have to do more than the training I was doing.

Another good thing about being part Royal Demon, I guess is having control of the mind. Or was that part of her training? I forgot how she told me she got control of the mind. Anyway, I need _them_ now; didn't they say when I need them the most they would come? Where are they now that I need them the most? That was the difference between us; they thought I was just as tough as them. That I could take just as much shit as they could. Maybe that is why they aren't here; maybe that is why they don't think I need them. Did they think that after everything they taught me I was ready for the world?

My God, the world they prepared me for wasn't as horrific as the one we live in. This is more than hell on Earth. This world is much worse, how could there be something worse than this? Yes, I am a pessimist. There are those that aren't pessimistic, that just means that they have no idea how horrifying this world of ours really can be. The really stupid people out there are those optimists. They have no idea the hell this world brings down on those that deserve it and those that don't deserve it.

I started realizing I wasn't all there when the dream I had since I was a child—being Hokage and being respected in the village—was about to come true. Baa-chan had just named me her successor as Hokage. It was then I started thinking about the past, realizing how fucked up I was. I guess that was why my secrets came out, because I was so messed up. I dropped my guard, stuff happened that shouldn't have and my secrets—the ones I have tried to hide since I was born—came out.

It all started when Baa-chan came to my apartment on a raining day—I was already distracted by memories—and she tricked me into coming to a meeting where she publicly announced I was the next Hokage…

**_To be Continued...._**

Know it was short....but please bear with me...THIS WAS THE PROLOUGE! I beleive it is supposed to be that way. Anyway please Review tell me what you think!


	2. The Rain

**Moon SAYS:** The Titles (Masks, chapter 1, to be continued) are supposed to be slashed through and since i don't know how to do that one here....it don't work.

8 pages; 6041 words; ENJOY!

**Masks**

Chapter 1: The Rain

It's raining…just like before. Every time it rains I remember her. With that thought I remember other things happened while it rained…important things. Why did not I realize this until now? Don't get me wrong, I love the rain. It shows us just how life really is. Dark and dreary but at the same time you realize that the sky is crying for you, crying because what is happening is sad. My tears they have dried out—there are no more. The rain is refreshing. But back to the statement: important things happen while it rains.

I believe it was sometime during my final fight with Sasuke—otherwise known as duck butt head—that it started to rain. Neither of us realized till it was over, we were too focused on the other. I wish he had pissed me off really bad. If he did those words would have left my mouth instead of the usual bastard.

Oh are you surprised that I wasn't really pissed off at him? I was never really angry at him—no one has had that pleasure of getting me that ticked off. There was not a time where I had those feelings toward him…maybe a few that had real annoyance toward that pink bitch, but toward Sasuke? No. If anything I respected the bastard. He was able to keep his true intentions, feelings, and sometimes his thoughts hidden and tucked away. But I found out doing our little battle that when he left me, I was disappointed at him for letting them out. In a way he let me down.

He was being stupid if he ever and I mean **ever** thought I was weaker than him. I had been training in the Ninja Arts since I was five years old. Who did he think he was when he jumped in front of Haku's senbon needles? That was one of those moments that I wished that I wasn't playing around—that I wasn't pretending that I was stupid, loud mouth Naruto. I felt horror—it wasn't the first time I felt that emotion, but it was the first for the reason I felt it. It wasn't because he just almost died to save me. When someone who traveled around with Baa-chan trained you, you kind of pick up on a few Medic Ninja techniques. And you tend to know when you are holding someone whether or not they are in fact dying at that moment in time.

That was how I knew he was almost dead. That was how I knew that he was still conscious, and he could hear everything that was said, but at the same time he couldn't see anything. He was close to blacking out, so he probably thought what was being said was his imagination.

That whole battle on the bridge made me mad at myself. It was then that I knew that I was tired of what I was doing. I hated acting that I was stupid, I'm pretty damn smart if I say so myself. I am not hyper; please those are the sad excuse of a Ninja that die first. If it wasn't for my great skills I would have been dead long before, especially with that orange shit I was wearing…okay I like orange but please, not that much. But most of all what slowly killed me inside was the happiness Naruto had to display. It was so fucking sickening! It was all a lie, and I was slowly dying inside because of it. I hated myself and I still do for that matter. I will always hate myself like that—until I drop this glamour of mine. If it wasn't for Kyuubi-chan, I don't know what I would have done. It was mainly because of him my deception skills are so good.

Didn't Kakashi sensei always tell me my biggest problem was looking underneath the underneath? What the hell?! I **_lived_ **that rule of the Ninja; my freaking life was built around that Ninja Rule. There was no one out there that knew that better then I.

The Fox living inside of me helped me with the deception. I love him, I really do, but he is one giant pervert! It doesn't help that he knows my secret about being a girl. But I wouldn't have been able to last this long in all my sneakiness, if he wasn't there with me all the way. With him giving me little hints here and there, telling me little facts able my surroundings, little Jutsu training there and here. You get the picture I am sure.

But like every time I decide to sit and think and brood—yes I was brooding, but just a little; it wasn't as much as Sasuke did—my musings get stopped and interrupted. It all started when I heard a tap. I knew instantly that I was someone knocking on my door, and it was Sakura.

How do I know that you ask? I checked the chakra signatures that were standing outside my door and chuckled darkly. All three of them are visiting me eh? I thought as I waved the hand that had chakra strings connected to my front door.

I didn't even spare them a glance as I turned my attention back to the window and more importantly the rain.

I stopped caring long ago about the 'mess' of my apartment. It was part of my cover after all. Tina once told me my dad was a slob—so what else was I to do when I acted like his son, one who also just happened to look just like him? I got over hating the fact that everyone thought I was a guy. I even stopped pretending that I liked Sakura—that was an added bonus, but thank KAMI!

It was hard to keep on saying that I liked that pink headed bitch who was a self proclaimed Sasuke fan girl. One thing I hated were girls that were loud, obnoxious, and didn't know when to shut up! Also ones that were so stupid and so stuck up their crushes' ass, that they don't know anything and always follow them blindly not to mention lots of other things that made me hate them. I hated fan girls. Which was the first thing me and Sasuke bonded over, he knew that I never liked Sakura. He did ask me once why I acted like I liked her when Hinata was the totally opposite then her and was practically worshiping me. I told him that I wasn't interested in a relationship with any girls. He then asked me if I was gay. That made me think he was, by the look in his eyes…but when I looked in his mind—a gift from Tina—he was just curious about me. I told him I wasn't interested in anyone: boy or girl. For a day or so after…I thought he knew I looked into his mind. But he never said anything, and he was the kind to after all.

I think I told him that after the trip to the Land of Waves. My first thought when I saw that look in his eyes, was he realized that I was indeed a girl—because he must have heard what Haku said—either that or he was gay himself. Which would make sense, I mean if he liked me he would think himself gay because he liked me…but I'm a girl which would make him straight if he liked me. I shook my head to get those stupid thoughts out of my head. That was getting too complicated to think about, all those …never mind.

I'm glad I shook my head, because of that little shake my guests left. I think I heard something about a meeting I had to go to. I think they want to surprise me. My birthday is soon after all, so is Tina's….oh well. Back to my musings and brooding. Yes, once again I admit I was brooding…a little trick I picked up from old, moody, emo boy.

It was really hard to keep on saying I liked Sakura. It made me glad sometimes that Sasuke knew I didn't like her. But he would ask every now and then why I still acted like I did. Was it because I was hiding I was gay, but after I told him a few things he never asked me again, and he walked away blushing—that made me smirk. He saw that smirk and said to me: "For the first time, I feel like I have seen something real."

After that I realized that he watched for things—he knew I was hiding something.

I sighed, the things I go through to protect myself. It wasn't that I hated Sakura. I mean: I'm a girl; she's a girl…not really going to work out. I am so glad that ever since I came back from my training with Ero-Sennin I don't have to pretend that I am so in love with her. We had the excuse: we grew up. But damn it! If I didn't know any better I would say she likes me now. Please Kami, for once love me and don't let that happen.

I will admit this, but only to you. After a while of pretending that I was a guy it made me start thinking I was one. As a girl I am attracted to guys. So once I hit puberty it got kind of weird. I was a 'guy' who liked Sakura—but in reality I was a girl who liked guys. To be honest, I don't think I liked any of the guys around me like that…maybe Gaara but now he is like a brother to me. I will admit that if he wasn't with whom he was with—now—then we totally have gotten together, but now…he is a brother.

I mean seriously—back on topic guys—what would you think? Naruto is a guy, and he is checking out other guys…dum dum dum he is so GAY!

Okay I will admit (again) a few knew I was a girl. Shika obviously—do you know how smart he is? I knew him less than one week before he cornered me about it. Since he knew who I really was—a girl—we started hanging out. But he was in for a shock of a lifetime. He had figured with all his smartness, that I was just like my guy side—loud mouth etc—but he was totally wrong. Once I got over my own shock I started letting him see the real me. He almost changed his opinion of girls—almost. He still thinks they are all like Ino, Sakura, and Temari. That didn't include me though…or maybe girls who pretend to be guys.

Kiba was number two. But he is one word of warning, he is a D.O.G! Of course he would notice how different my basic scent is and how different it is from guys. I think Tina forgot about that one…or knowing her she did it on purpose. It didn't matter anyway, what was done was done. Those two are my sole confidents. It looks like we are all friends, but in reality my gender thing made us the best of friends.

What about Hinata, you ask? Yes, I knew she had a crush and a hero like worship of me, but I did not do anything to encourage it. I also did nothing to discourage it. I know I'm a bitch. It was great for my 'I'm a guy act,' A guy has a girl liking him—he is a guy! Like with me liking Sakura…I had to be a guy. But when Kiba found out Hinata liked me…he really let me have it. He told me to tell her I was really a girl. He told me to because only I could tell her my secret. I had made Kiba swear to me in blood and chakra that he wouldn't tell anyone, same as Shika—he said it was troublesome the whole way through. I told him if I was going to stay with my image of a guy, and be oblivious at the same time., I needed to have someone like me that I didn't know about.

He accepted that, I told him once I am either eighteen or twenty my being a guy would disappear and I would become a girl again. By then he would have won Hinata over. It's totally true, because Kiba and Hinata are now dating. I also think they are engaged...I think. I had doubts since I knew Shino kind of liked her, but when I found out it was in a sister-brother way, I decided to hook him up with someone. Turns out the one I had chosen and hooked him up with was the one his parents told him he was engaged to. Was I good or what?

Anyway I am so getting off track, I blame Tina…she rubbed off on me. So even though they were the only ones that knew I really didn't tell them anything. We all knew that if something happened and I needed to talk to them they were there. That knowledge more than anything helped me. With Shika we watched clouds, and every once in a while tried to outdo the other with 'what is troublesome game.' I always won when I played my 'girl is a guy' card. Kiba and I played jokes on people.

After those two I told no one anything. They taught me to keep everything to myself, and I still have. That was why I never really confided in Kiba and Shika. They knew one of my secrets, but I because I didn't want to get hurt, I didn't tell them anymore. There were only two that had rights to my secrets and both of them were gone, but I knew they would be back for me. Ero-Sennin knew my secrets too, but since he was like the father I never had, it was okay.

Now I know you are all wondering about my seal. Two times, I think, it almost broke. Okay, never mind it was three. The first one was during the Battle on the Bridge after Sasuke 'died.' That stupid Fox released the barrier I had on my emotions and they started clouding my mind. I couldn't think and almost killed Haku in the process. That was the reason I thought Sasuke knew my secret. He couldn't see, but he could hear. Haku almost ruined everything. That-guy-who-looked-like-a-girl asked me: "why are you wearing such a henge?' By the time he finished that sentence I was gone. The Fox had taken over.

The second time was after Sasuke shoved a Chidori in my chest. All the pain I had been holding back for years plus Sasuke's betrayal almost broke me. Sasuke caught a glimpse of who I really was then. I had thought him of all people would know my pain. He knew the pain of being alone; he knew the pain of having a family and then have it ripped away. Even though Onee-chan and Tina weren't really blood family, they felt like real family, especially after Tina told me she could have been my mother. He knew much it hurt to hide away, and so did I. Our reasons for hiding and what we were hiding were two different things though.

Ero-Sennin knew everything, I had told him that much. He had asked me halfway through our training, if I was in love with Sasuke. I wanted to say no, that I wasn't in love with him; he was like a brother to me. But after all this time thinking about it I wasn't sure. He was my best friend; if I had decided to love him and stay with him…I could see marrying him and spending the rest of my life with him. But I wasn't going to be delusional. To do that I would have to trust him, to love him I would have to trust him with everything inside of me. So that is what I told Pervy Sage. I couldn't love him if I didn't trust him. He then asked me if all the sneaky and lying had affected me deep inside. His words made me think: when did I start lying to myself? That is, if I really was lying to myself.

I didn't understand then, and I still don't. But I guess that doesn't matter does it? It's not like Sasuke is ever coming back, and if he did I would be gone.

The third time my seal almost broke was when I was fighting Orochimaru or Tina likes to call him Snakey. I transformed into the Kyuubi after four tails were released. After three my mask and the seal were slipping. Yes, Sasuke was a sore subject with me. I wasn't mad at the insane Snake, but at Sasuke. I didn't want to hear that bastard's name. And next time I see him—he will die.

But now I have three wounds that threaten this façade I wear and now am. First was when they left me. It feels like so long ago too. It was like another life really. The second was Sasuke's betrayal. He was like family to me—my family for pain—he was my comrade in pain. And Jiraiya's dead was ranked second in how much pain it caused. Those two leaving was got first rankranked first, and Sasuke's betrayal was ranked third, a father's death is more important supposed friend's betrayal.

Jiraiya's death almost killed me. He was like my father. Since my own father—the Yodamaine—was dead, he was all I had. He knew I was girl from the beginning, how could he not? My father was his student, and if I remember correctly I was named after the character in his book. He would have raised me if Tina hadn't got to me first.

But somehow I am glad that Tina got to me first, if she didn't I wouldn't be the way I am now. I kind of like being cynical and pessimist.

I stopped my thoughts as I chucked once more. I thought back to Tina and how she found me. I heard the splatter of the rain against my window—it was getting louder found me on a rainy day like this. She was the first I found that knew my pain, shared it. Ever hear of a saying: There is always something worse? Or Or: someone has it worse then you? Well I found that person: it was Tina.

My hand left my side for the first time since—hours ago—I moved it to open the door for those three idiots that thought they knew me.. They didn't know how further from the truth they really were. And I wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. It I trailed up the window., I could feel the rain crashing and landing rolling downagainst my window and I felt it hit my hand as it the new drops slide down the old .

The rain had so many bad, horrible memories for me. But don't get me wrong. I will always love the rain. It displayed life so well. My life really, my life was a constant downpour, but ironically I only felt at ease when it rained. But besides the bad memories the rain brought me, it also brought me someone I love so deeply. I would have died if I hadn't met. The first person who knew the pain I hid inside, the pain I went through, the pain I would go through. The first one who knew w ho I really was and am. That someone was my Guardian Angel or a demon with an Angel's face—that fits better. She was Libitina, a Demon Queen, and my Demon . Guardian.

~:Flashback:~

It was raining…again. Why does it always have to rain? It rained that night that everyone talks about. The night five years ago, the one I get beat for. I don't even know what happened that night. Why does it involve me? Why do they hurt me? I ask those questions over and over, but I get no answers. Do I want answers?

They must have a reason for beating me. I tried asking that once while they beat me, but they just laughed at me, called me a monster and beat me harder. I don't understand why would they hurt someone who can't defend themselves? I am but a child…so what could I have done for them to hate and hurt me so bad?

I sighed; it wouldn't help to think like this, it wasn't like I was getting answers. I was just getting more depressed. It just made the whole inside my chest bigger. Sometimes when I thought about that whole it felt like a big black hole…one that threatened to consume me when I thought of it.

I looked out the window, the rain always made me at ease, even if someone was beating me. I saw a flash of light; it was a dark light, but still a light. I blinked to make the colors go away, and once I had my sight back without the spots of colors, I saw a small form. It was a child, and frorm the sound of it, the kid was crying.

I was not like the other kids; I would not leave one out there to cry by themselvesall alone, especially since it was raining. Karma…what goes around comes around—even though one of the beaters told me that, I still wanted to believe it was true. If that was true then if I helped someone, wouldn't I be helped too? I needed help.

I hesitated for a second, if I went out there I could be caught…by one of the beaters. They would find me and hurt me. What about the crying child? Wouldn't they be hurt too? I could handle the beatings, it wasn't like I hadn't had the before, but this other kid. I never wanted another to feel like I do. Never!

I bBecause of my stupid chivalrous act I ran out of my apartment heading for the crying child. When I go close, I tried to go slowly as not to startle them. I saw the dark outline of hair…it was long, so this was girl. I approached slowly and when I was next to the girl I sat down with her—forgetting that the ground was wet.

She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was on top of those her arms. We just sat there for a few minutes, her crying softly, with me just starting at her. That was until I said something. I knew I had to be careful of what I saidsaid;, I was afraid it would scare her off. I didn't think, I just asked.

"Do you like the rain?" I asked one simple question, speaking kindly and tenderly like she was my younger sister. Her cries stopped instantly, it made me think: was she even crying at all? But I couldn't think about that, I was just glad that she had stopped crying. I could tell crying didn't suit her. Don't ask me how, I just could.

She raised her head off of her knees and looked at me. She took me in fully at first, and then her eyes trailed up to mine. I saw the surprise flicker in them before she squashed it. I knew she knew my eyes. We just started into the others eyes, not looking away. If this was a boy, I would have figured this was love at first sight.

She spoke without warning, but it didn't stop our staring contest. "Why? Why are you coming out here while it's raining? You were safe inside your apartment, and yet you came out. Why? Is it pity you felt for me? Is that why you came out here to sit and stare at me, hoping to find someone that has it worse then you?"

For the first time in my life I laugh. It was a faint, bitter laugh, which startled her nonetheless. But it was a laugh, and she approved. "No I don't pity you. I came out here because of something the beaters call Karma. Plus, you needed help, if I didn't help you when you needed someit, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She smiled, "Thanks for being honest. I appreciate it. Beaters huh? If I had known they went that far I would have never just sat at home doing nothing." She looked angry for a second, worse than the beaters could ever be. It was there for a second, and then it was gone. "My name's Libitina, you are Naruto Uzumaki, are you not?"

My eyes grew wide, how did she know who I was? I wanted nothing more than to just escape; she couldn't be one of the beaters in disguise could she? No, she wouldn't be. I saw that look on her face when she mentioned the beaters, she doesn't like them anymore then I do. It wasn't a façade, she wouldn't hurt me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked melodiously, kind of scared of her answer. Would this mysterious girl actually answer my question? Why did I get the feeling that I could trust her, that I could drop my guard around her? Could she know my pain? Could she protect me from the beaters?

The girl—what was her name?—Libitina? She smiled like she knew what I was thinking. Then sShe told me she did knoew what I was thinking, and how she got here. "I can read minds little one. If anyone knows your pain—it would be me. I wanted to help my friend, but he wouldn't let me. Then I got scared, and tried to jump, but I did it wrong."

She looked irritated. "I won't lie to you; he just killed his whole entire clan. Because of this stupid Village told him too. But my sister did the same, but to our Village. Mother found out—she is our Kage—and the whole Village knew. Sister ended up killing everyone. Then I got scared and jumped. And now I am in the past."

My mind was going too fast, she went back into the past? "You jumped into the past?" I asked subtly, like I was afraid she wasn't going to answer my question. She nodded at my question. "I am part demon—I can tell you more about it later—but I can jump through time. I meant to go to my sister or my friends, but I messed up."

For a moment I thought she was going to cry again, but her eyes became steel and so did her posture. She continued, "I didn't mean to cry. I am being childish,childish; I know where my friends are and my sister. I didn't have to cry…but I wonder why I did..." she trailed off for a moment, as if thinking of a reason.

She gave me a long look, and then her eyes lit up as if she just realized something. "I get it. I picked up your emotions." Her eyes softened as she looked at me. "You really are a sad thing aren't you? Don't worry sweetie, Tina will take care of you now."

With that she took me in her arms and hugged me. It was only after those words did I realize that she was older then she looked. I even voiced my thoughts. "You're older than five aren't you? How old are you Tina-san? How old were you when you jumped back?" I asked. Yes, I believed her completely.

She looked thoughtful, "I was…let's see…around nine I think. Sasuke was eight, and I am a year older than him." This long haired girl—I couldn't tell the hair color it was dark—looked at me and smiled. "I think I am a year older then you…well there are thirteen days in between ours."

We giggled. "But as for my real age...well you might want to hear that later, after we had a long talk about my past." Tina stopped and tensed up. She jumped up and spun around her back facing me, concealing me, as if she didn't want whatever made her jump up see me.

But it didn't matter. The beaters saw me, and they saw her jump to my defense. That was why I had no friends; it always seemed the friends I did have wanted to protect me. And then they would get hurt and I would feel like crap afterwards, knowing I got them hurt. I didn't want her to get hurt, particularly her..

But she didn't say anything, she was still, as if she was a snake—a Viper—waiting to strike. They didn't say anything this time. They seemed mesmerized by her, they didn't say anythingno words this time; usually they talk on and on. They Today they just attackedattacked no words. She was fast, she dodged the first one. But I think she forgot I was behind her.

She moveddodged him, the man hit me, and I feel back smacking my head against the ground. That was when everything stopped, my world slowed down. I saw pure fury, pure rage engulfed her features, and her eyes went black as night, her hair the same. I will never forget her words, or what I saw in those few seconds.

"Die you miserable pieces of shit that don't deserve to live." Her voice was low and lethal. The man that hit me was thrown back into the other and they burned. I never wanted to harm my beaters before, but as I watched them burn—as I slowly slipped into darkness, the result of my head hitting the ground—I felt satisfied.

That was when everything began for me. My world was turned upside down and I loved it. Tina made me realize that just because they are bigger, older; it didn't mean they could get away with hurting me. Tina made me realize that they deserved death, they deserved to burn. And they would, one of us would see it done.

~:End of Flashback:~

My other hand touched the window as my head went in between them. My forehead felt the coolness of the water cold rain through the glass. I never regretted meeting Tina, I loved—and still love— her so much. She protected me, loved me, and taught me enough for me to survive, and more. That is something I could never replay her for. That was why I could never be mad her for leaving me. Her leaving me told me of the trust she held for my abilities, my skills, and my powers.

When she left, that told me she thought I could protect myself, I could destroy anyone that wish to hurt me. And because of my wish to protect myself I still kept myself hidden, I wouldn't give the chance. She was smart, if she thought it best for me to hide who I am then so be it. I knew she would be back for me, she had always told me she would. That is if she ever left me. But no matter what I told myself, no matter how I explained her trust in me, it still hurt like hell to know she left me.

But that was for the best,, if her leaving let me grow up then so be it. I wouldn't want to be sheltered. I have learned a lot since she found me that night. I found her technically, but in the end she found and nurtured the true me. She would always be my sister, my mother, and my friend. It didn't really shock me when she told me that she and my father were in love with each other. It would shock me if someone wasn't indidn't love with her. But even if she wasn't my mother in blood, she was in every other way that mattered.

I chuckled when the rain let up. This was how my life was. The rain would fall and I would be free, and I would be myself. But once it stopped I would have to hide again. Was I really like the moon Tina and Gaara love so much? Would I always hide who I am in the darkness, but still light the way for others in their darkened times? That made me laugh—bitter laughswould always be mine. Would someone light my way? I had to wonder that, Tina had told me that everyone wants that person who lit lights the way for them. She even admitted she wanted that person.

But would we be the same? Would we never find that person? Or Wwould we find that person? Would we forever light the path for others, not having our path lit ourselves?

I yawned and went to bed, tucking away those depressing, but very important concerns away for later. I didn't want to be unaware and tired when that damn surprise came out. I needed to be on my guard. I didn't know how true those words would end up being.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Well there is the end of chapter 1, Review tell me what you think! I have decided to not write A New Start till this story is done. On that note, I am editing these chapters (because something is messing up--3-27-09) Chapter 3 will come out...once chapter 2 is editied. And that is the longest chapter.

TTFN--

MOON (Panda-chan)


	3. The Ceremony

**MOON SAYS**: It isn't really edited....so you have been warned. I do wish I had a beta....mine hasn't talk to me in a while. It is way longer then I thought it would be. Well, read and find out what happens! NOW READ!

8 pages; 5717 words; ENJOY!

**Masks**

Chapter 2: Ceremony

I ended up not getting much sleep last night. That lost some points for me, but to regain some of those points I will say that I proudly kept my guard up. Sakura came over like every other morning when something happened to make sure my ass was up and ready. I get points for making sure _no one_ and mean **no one **can get into my apartment without my permission. If a person values their life, they don't try to come in uninvited.

I smirked—it was what I called my modified Uchiha smirk—the last person that came in without my okay ended up dying and I had to replace my carpet. Who wants blood on the carpet? After I complained about the blood and not the actual dead, no one came in, that was why yesterday Sakura knocked and waited for me to answer. Just because she _thinks_—yes I said thinks and I meant it like that—that she is my friend will not let her come into my place of residency unharmed.

When I let her in, she lectured me on the same things, for about ten minutes—it got to the point where if she went on any longer I would kill her—then left me to myself. That girl…she still is that stupid ass fan girl. You would think that doing and saying the same things for let's see…what was it two or three years? See, I told you that time doesn't register in my head anymore.

Anyway, for years she does the same thing almost every fucking morning. It makes me want to kill her myself, but I can't. I have to wait till I can reveal my true identity. Once that is done I can get on with my life. And I just pray that includes killing her. Fingers crossed now…

For six years—ever since I became a Gennin, I thought that I had two choices, either become Hokage or just leave. Sasuke the bastard that he was—and is I have no doubt—took my escape. The fool…he just couldn't sit his ADD ass still could he? Oh yes, that emo had to have had ADD, only possible explanation to way he had a one track mind to kill his brother…wait, that isn't what ADD is…I don't think I am explaining this right. He had it, now how do I fit this into my story?

Got it! He wanted to kill and get revenge for his stupid ass Clan—they deserved what they got, poor Itachi. That duck-buck-teme couldn't think of anything else, so he jumped at anything that could help him: our rivalry, Kaskashi's training, missions, Orochimaru, etc. I think I would call those distractions if you ask me. But who would ask the demon possessed brat?

I sighed and looked at my window. I hated thinking of Sasuke. It made me feel so many emotions—most…not all the emotions I didn't want to feel. This was one of the moments that I really loved Tina. She had taught me how to throw out my emotions. And that was what I did, I tossed them away.

I closed my eyes and focused on what was happening now. Sakura wanted me to get ready, to go…where? Wait…everything clicked now. Tsunade baa-chan coming over yesterday and Kakashi too…what did it mean? What was about to happen? I knew one thing: my guard was coming up—fully.

I crossed the room and opened my closet…what should I wear? The usual orange and black, no…something inside of me told me _not_ to wear that. And I usually listened to that voice, considering who that voice sounded like. So if I'm not going to wear that, what should I wear?

I rummaged through it till I found something. I smiled, first time in years it was a real one. It was what Tina and Onee-chan gave me for the last birthday we had together. I was eight…that was the year that Sasuke had his clan massacred. But I didn't care then, and I still don't care now. Why should I care? It wasn't like it concerned me. If anything I should hate Itachi, it was because of him Onee-chan and Tina left me. If he hadn't murdered his clan…then they would be with me now.

I threw those thoughts out just like I did those damnable emotions. I focused on the task at hand. Making my outfit bigger, since I of course was bigger. The only problem was…I didn't want to mess it up, because after I altered it…that was it. I couldn't do it again. Not without messing it all up.

Then it hit me. I could just put _that_ Jutsu on it. It was a Jutsu I learned from a Ninja tailor in the Land of Waves like a year ago. It made clothes fit the person who put them on. It adjusted them, with help of the person's chakra of course. It was perfect!

A few hands signs later and a little chakra added here and there and I got me an outfit that fit!

I pulled the now tight black pants on, leaving the skirt off since I was acting like a guy. The dark orange and black shirt went next. It was like two shirts really….though they might not take kindly to see a dark orange strip of cloth run across where my boobs should be. So I left that off. Next was my long coat, it was black like the Akatsuki one, but instead of the red and white clouds I had purple flames. What? I love black and dark orange—as long as it's dark, lighter isn't my forte…okay you got me. I like pink too, but only **dark** pink. Not that sick color that Sakura has in her hair. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I started to slowly hate pink. And what self respecting girl doesn't like pink? The girl's that hate Sakura and preps those are the ones that hate pink. If it wasn't for Sakura…I think _many_ would like pink.

I looked myself up and down it looked good, but I couldn't really tell from my position so I went over to my huge mirror. With my blonde hair—finally straight—down to my shoulders add to that my blackness…I looked hotter than Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke though, I am not half stripping off my clothes. He claims to hate fan girls, but he dresses like that….what would you think? Does he want them fanning all of him?

I looked down at my feet…I could resist; I grab the boots that went with my outfit and put the same Jutsu on them as well. Okay yes, they were girly boots, but who was going to see them? I had long ass pants on, not to mention my long ass coat….you tell me, would you see it?

With that I looked at my clock…damn by the time Sakura comes back to drag me someplace I wouldn't have any time. But who cared if I was late? I would bet you that Kakashi was going to be late. Then again he wouldn't be late if it was important. Like for example a new Hokage getting named…but it wasn't like that. Tsunade baa-chan said I had years before she going to name me her heir. So it wasn't like I was going to be late for that, I mean there was like no chance that was what was going to happen!

Boy was I going to eat my thoughts later.

I teleported—yes teleported, I don't like that Jutsu they use. It's a shoddy imitation of the _**real**_ teleport Jutsu that Tina's Onee-chan taught me. Tina didn't because she could teleport without the Jutsu so why learn it? Anyway I went to the memorial statue. I was surprised when I got there, and believe me few things surprise me.

I should have known something was wrong when Kakashi wasn't there. He just stares at this thing for hours, and then comes late for team meetings. It's not like I don't understand. We lost a lot of people during the mini Akatsuki war. I said mini because the real one hasn't started yet. We took out half of their members, but they just replaced them and laid low for a while. I know for a fact that I am the only Jinchūriki left, so they are getting stronger ready to strike against me. And when they do I will be ready, ready to not hold back, ready to destroy them all.

This memorial was the only thing that could get to me. So many deaths, on my hands, most I didn't know. And some I did. Iruka…he's dead. I was distracted during the battle. I thought I saw Sasuke, Sakura had told me before the battle that he was going to be there, so I looked. And that cost Iruka, Choji's dad, Hanabi, Hinata's dad, Ino, and Kankuro their lives. I didn't talk to Gaara for months, before I got the courage to tell him I was sorry. He understood, for some reason I got the impression he understood a lot. I then found out that he was dating Onee-chan. So then I asked if she told him about me. He just smiled; he knew that it was dangerous to know that I was a girl. So he said nothing…so technically I still do not know whether he knows or not.

I knew hours had passed by the time Kakashi came and got me. He muttered something about being right. We left and made our way toward the Hokage Tower. We made our way to the top. As soon as we stepped on the roof Tsunade baa-chan started cussing and insulting me like usually. For once I didn't feel like having a verbal argument I knew I was going to win. So I just stayed quiet, with a mask on my face. They all just looked at me.

This was the first time that I had actually let my true self get out. I turned away from them and looked toward the Hokage faces. Kakashi told them where I was, and they grew sober. But Tsunade wouldn't let this ruin her day.

"Oi brat! Get your lazy ass over here." Tsunade called not so kindly, but not totally mean either. She loved me, and we both knew it. I should have paid more attention to the smirk on her face; if I did I probably wouldn't have let what happened, actually happen. But I did, so there's no point in starting ifs.

"Come on baa-chan, lighten up! Live a little, because soon your age is going to catch up with you. It doesn't matter what age you _look, _but what your _actual_ age is. What are you like 55? 60? Don't tell me, 80?" I laughed as I saw her face get red. I couldn't reply though. That was when Sakura decided to grab my arm.

I ignored Kakashi and Tsunade when I past them as Sakura dragged me toward the front of the tower's edge. I fought the instinct that was trying to take over; it wouldn't do to kill her. I then started to wonder…how many times did I want to kill this pink haired bitch? Too many was the answer.

She then turned my around so that my back was facing the tower's edge. I should have known something was up then. Why didn't she want me to turn around and pier over the edge? But her words shocked me. It shocked me so much that my guard fell. So stupid I know, but hey if the pink haired bitch from Hell—though I think Hell maybe better than living my life in this lie—just blushed and confessed…

"Naruto…" Sakura really blushed, her face matching her hair. "I realized these last few years how much you mean to me." She paused as she blushed some more. I was right! That stupid Uchiha-stalker was still in there. That right there made me feel sickened…she looked and acted like this when she was asking Sasuke on a date…did this mean she was going to start stalking me now? God I hope not.

"I realize now that if you had left instead of Sasuke I wouldn't have survived. I used to always hate you for asking me out on dates when all I wanted was Sasuke…but when you stopped…I felt sort of lost." She looked down at the ground. It was as if she was embarrassed or scared to say the next words. She reminded me of how Hinata used to act, before she got over her crush for me.

I raised an eyebrow at her words…she couldn't be doing what I thought she was doing. Did she once say 'Hell would freeze over first'?

She saw my eyebrow go up as 'I don't understand' and sighed as she smiled. "Still the clueless dobe we all love." I almost hit her, only Sasuke had the right to call me that and mean it affectionately. "What I'm trying to say Naruto…is that I love you."

I stopped breathing, my eyes grew big. She did…how could she confess to me? I'M A FUCKING GIRL! But she didn't know that. Damn it all! This was one of those moments I wished that everyone knew I was a girl. So many thoughts, most were horrified, ran through my head. My guard really came down. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear what Tsunade was saying behind me. I knew I should have though, especially with that feeling I got not even a second later.

I did get this feeling…you know that one that says 'Dodge or you're going to die'? Well I got one that said watch Tsunade…and dodge. But I didn't, I was too focused on the ghastly thing Sakura said. Then I felt it. Chakra.

And it was coming at me fast. It was then that everything fit together. Time slowed as I begin to realize what was going on. Sakura distracting me, so I didn't hear what the old bat was saying, the chakra, and more importantly something Tina told me long ago.

_Naru, your father was the Fourth Hokage. I can tell you want to follow in his footsteps…well not the dying part of course. _Giggle. _You _will be_ strong, more than him. You _will_ surpass him. Now let me tell you something I remember from the early days of your precious Leaf Village._

_They needed a First Hokage, and they had one chosen. But the hardest part wasn't picking a Hokage; it was designing the Ceremony for inducting the new Hokage. I added something in there, something they didn't know about. _Giggle. _It was for a joke…I think I did it to the Fourth, but no one knew it was part of the Ceremony. Clever is what I am my little whirlwind. _

_But this joke happens to be a bucket full of water. Not any water, no, this is me we are talking about here. It is a special kind of chakra water that I invented. This water can save you during a battle or it can kill you. It can always dispel _**any **_Jutsu the unfortunate soul that had it thrown on them. But if you drank it, depending on how someone made it, it can be a deadly poison as well as a healing potion. _

I was being named Tsunade's heir. I was finally going to be the Hokage, and yet the first thing I did as the heir was reveal I had deceived them for—what they thought was—my whole life, however long that was. I would have laughed if I wasn't pissed. But of course I had some water to cool me off.

But unfortunately—for Tsunade—it didn't cool me off, it made me even more pissed. I could feel my hair growing longer, my boobs growing out. It didn't help that this shirt was _skin tight_ and _wet_, but it was black so it wouldn't show that much.

I didn't even register Sakura's horrified expression—it had to have rivaled the one I had when she confessed to me. No, I whirled around to face Tsunade with all my fury.

My blue eyes blazed with all of my pent up anger as I whispered words that cut into her. "What the fuck have you done?" I coldly asked. She took a step back, as my chakra started to come out.

"What the fuck have you done?!" My voice was still cold as it raised a couple of volumes. I didn't even notice that the whole Leaf Village was staring at me in horror. I really didn't want to look at my so called friends the Konoha Twelve…Ten since I wasn't starting at me and Sasuke had left years ago.

"Do you realize what you have done?" my voice deadly quiet, yet I could see fear flash in her eyes. She knew that I had been holding back all these years.

I heard a gasp and spun ready to kill the threat if it was one. I wish I could kill the person who gasped, but I couldn't. One day I wasn't going to make excuses about not killing Sakura and just do it. The stupid girl just realized that she was in love with a girl.

I gave a bitter laugh, one that didn't sound like Naruto's. It made her eyes get even bigger—if they could, they were pretty big by now. Kakashi's face was frozen in shock. As if he still couldn't believe Naruto was girl and that I was different them the Naruto he knew. Both Tsunade seem to get that Naruto and I were different by just looking at me now. But Sakura? No, and she called Naruto an idiot.

"Did the little _baby girl_ realize that she was in love with a girl?" I mocked her with a baby voice. It was then that I realized that Tsunade put a Jutsu on me that made my voice able to be heard all the way in the back.

"Poor big forehead _baby_…did all your dreams of a happy family just die?" I continued to taunt her in my baby voice. Then I switched to a regular taunting voice. "Good for you, glad to know you know what just a little bit of reality is like." I held up my hand and closed the distance between my thumb and pointing finger—to show the little bit she knew.

Sakura's shock turned to anger. "All this time, you played me? Are you the one that's gay? You trailed after me like a lost puppy."

I sighed, "And you say you're smart? Please, if anyone trailed after anyone it was you playing puppy. The little puppy following the master, hoping it would drop little crumbs for you to get." I mocked as I gave her a smirk.

She grew madder. "Then what the fuck were you doing, playing me for a fool?" Sakura's voice shook with angry or heartache I didn't know nor did I care.

I shrugged, "It seemed everyone else knew I wasn't serious. Just not you, are you really smart as you claim?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

She raised her hand to bitch slap me. My eyes narrowed. I always hated her touching me, but I let her hit me and played along just because it was a part of my play. But now? I didn't have to let her hit me. So what did I do? I grabbed her hand and twisted it slowly, but painfully.

She was gasping seconds after I grabbed it. Kakashi and Tsunade did nothing but watch…seems they are the smart ones. I leaned close and whispered. "You really are a dumb bitch aren't you? Trying to hit someone a hell of a lot stronger then you? Why do you keep proving me right? You keep showing me you are the dumbass. Ino would be disappointed to know that her _friend _was being a bigger dumbass then _Naruto_ pretended to be."

I closed my hand and crushed her wrist bones. Then I let go and barely pushed her back, she stumbled and Kakashi seemed to finally move as he move to steady her. He gave me a masked look; he wasn't sure what to think.

I ignore them as I turn back to Tsunade. I sigh before I bowed my head—just a little—"Tsuchi-hime, I am sorry if I was disrespectful before. I was upset, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I thank you for your choosing me as your heir and next Hokage."

I paused just for a second o see the look on her face after I called her that. I knew she stopped breathing now. I could hear the thoughts running through her head. She knew no one should have known that name. Nor should I have known it. And on top of it all, I shouldn't have been a _girl_.

I tune her out as I walked up to the edge of the roof and instantly everyone civilian that hated me was shouting, screaming about how a monster shouldn't be Hokage, kill the monster etc. I wasn't used to this form so it was harder for me to control my urges to kill them. I glared at them letting my chakra leak out a little.

The ANBU that guarded the Hokage were about the attack me—God knew I wanted to fight right now—but sadly Tsunade ordered them to back down. Saying she didn't want to have to clean up their dead bodies. Too bad—for me that is. It would have been great to get some of this energy out, but you can't have everything.

I once again focused on the crowd. Purposely avoiding my…Naruto's friends, I didn't want to see the betrayal I knew was there. I didn't want to hear their voices or see their eyes condemning me. I had worked so hard to not care for people, to not make precious people…to avoid getting hurt and yet I knew if I looked at them I would break.

I couldn't take it if they left me, I couldn't handle it. My eyes flashed red, just for a second, as I yelled, "SILENCE!"

Okay, that wasn't a good idea. Finally able to yell at the bastards that made my life hell since I was a child took away some of my frustration, but in the end it didn't help. The opposite in fact, it broke the dam, now all the hatred I had for them, the need to kill them, everything I held back for years came out.

But they only felt it for a second. I laugh now when I think about it. A hand, a hand touching my shoulder, was all it took to calm me down. I have a sinking suspicion that that hand took those emotions from me.

"Come on girl…after all that training I gave you you're going to just throw it all away just to wipe out a single village? Please, I know I taught you better. If you're going to wipe a village, make it more than one, because if you don't then it's a waste." A voice told me. It was the voice that the hand belonged to. A voice that I hadn't heard in years, one I had longed and yearned with everything inside of me to hear once again.

I was frozen, my eyes wide. Now it was my turn to be shocked. Seconds passed, it felt like forever. Once I got my bearings a minute later I whirled around and clung to the person who had touched me. I never wanted to let go. I had this deep fear that if I let go of her she would disappear and I would never see, touch, or talk to again.

I cried, for the first time in years, actual real tears. Tina shushed me, pulling me close to her. She stroked my hair as she whispered soothing words in my ear. After I finished crying I stepped back and she wiped the tears off my face.

She smiled at me. I felt like the moon was shining its light down on me. "How is my girl doing?" she asked, but she started looking around, I knew she was trying to figure out what had happened. She nodded in approval, "Hokage huh? Your dad would be proud." She looked down at me, smiling once again. "I know I am."

It was perfect, but everything gets ruined doesn't it? There's a saying: All good things must come to an end. Well Tsunade ruined and ended it this time, it only took one word. She whispered, "Katrina."

It made Tina stiffen, but her mask was perfect, unlike mine. She turned around and looked dead in Tsunade's golden eyes. "Not anymore…" Tina whispered to her. I felt, more then heard, the sadness, the hurt, countess other emotions that she let slip into her voice.

Tsunade nodded and swallowed hard, not trusting her voice. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were dead; it would have been nice not to have been the last one alive.

Tina tired to smile, but it wasn't like the ones she gave me. It was one of her sad, small smiles. But like all of her facial expressions they said a lot. But just as quickly as she let them out, she pulled them back in. Her perfect mask was back in full force. I admired and envied her ability to do that then and still do now.

Tina turned to me; her face softened like it always did when focused on me. "Go home, you know which one. I will meet you there soon enough." She pulled me to her and kissed my head. I teleported away, but I knew what was happening.

I was Tina's Guardian of Air. That meant I had complete control over the wind—already my affinity—without using charka, though I suspect it responds to my charka, or Jutsu's. I drew a breeze to me and after adding chakra to it I could hear and see what was happening.

Tina turned toward the citizens of Konoha. "How many of you hate the Kyuubi? How many of you want said Kyuubi dead?" she asked, her voice soft yet everyone heard it. They were drawn to it; Tina always had that kind of voice.

Many started screaming, cheering, and demanding my death. Tina raised a hand, which was all it took for everyone to quiet down. "If you want the Kyuubi dead move and stand to my right, your left. If you don't care step and stand to my left, your right. If you care about the Kyuubi please, stand to my left, your right."

I watched as Tina waited till everyone was settled. "Are you sure you picked the side you truly want? Because that is the side you will stake your life on."

I laughed; I knew that the ones who wanted to kill me didn't listen to the second sentence. Their fault really… well their death.

Again Tina took control, and everyone was quiet. "I have put two barriers around you. One to separate the two groups, one group will be protected."

They seem to understand something was wrong now. Idiots.

"The other one won't let you leave. Those that want the Kyuubi dead…well it sucks to be you. I _**will not **_tolerate that. The Third Hokage placed a law, which is punishable by death, concerning the Kyuubi."

It seem to finally sink in, the ones on the 'Kill Kyuubi' side were running, trying to get out. Tina laughed, "I told you. You can't get out. Now shut up and listen, you're not dying right now."

That seem to make people stop, they weren't going to die. Of course if they heard that right…then they probably would have been still trying to get out.

"I have backed that law with a Jutsu. One that was created long ago, it went out of practice because someone somewhere decided that it infringed on people's free will." She shrugged, she didn't care. "If you disobey this law, your body will activate the Jutsu and you _will_ die. This includes insulting, attacking, making assassination plans, etc you get the idea."

She glared everyone down. "I trust you get the idea." There was a small murmur of agreement from the crowd. She nodded, "Naru is now your Hokage, so respect her. This Jutsu is on every ninja that is a Leaf Nin, whether they are here or not."

She smiled and giggled. "The choice is yours now, have a great day!"

With that the barriers went down. She then turned to Tsunade. "The Jutsu isn't on Naru's friends."

Tsunade paused for a second, giving Sakura a look. "What about her?" Tsunade nodded toward Sakura, who was still shaking in Kakashi's arms.

Tina sighed, "I wanted to put it on, but wasn't sure. Oh well, what's done is done." She closed her eyes when she felt the breeze. She smiled one of her amazing smiles at me. I knew it was for me. "I have to go see Naru now, catch up you know?"

With that she turned toward the railing and jumped up. Before she jumped off, those two idiots the Elders…or whoever they are came up. "Katrina…we wish to speak with you."

Tsunade instantly went into protector mode. She hadn't done this for years; she had to admit she missed it. "Go away you two. She isn't Katrina." She hissed they always pissed her off.

They ignored her, which pissed both her and Tina off. One thing they hated was getting ignored.

"We wish for you to consider taking over where the Third asked you to. Take your position as the Sixth Hokage."

Tina's eyes narrowed. "Katrina is dead you old bastards…which will be your fate soon enough. I can't believe it hasn't even been an hour since Naru became Hokage and you're already betraying her. You two don't deserve to live." Her voice was like ice needles that stabbed them. She smirked, "I see…I should put that Jutsu on you two as well."

Seconds later they gasped, as they felt the chakra entrap their old bodies. Within seconds they were dead. Tina nodded her head.

Tsunade sighed, "Not that I'm complaining—I'm not—but what do we say?"

Tina shrugged, "They broke the law, betrayed their Hokage." Her glaze hardened as she looked at their dead bodies. "They committed treason, by betraying their Hokage. They deserved worse than the death I gave them."

**_To Be Continued..._**

Sorry it isn't ediited, if you find mistakes please tell me.

_O__n a different note,_ check out my **Naruto Fanfic Of The Month forum**! For March/April we are just playing around with nominations for those that particpate in the forums, but when May comes around we will be back full swing.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Free

**MOON SAYS: **Okay guys, here is chapter 3! Hopefully I can finish this story really quickly. I want to start on a few others. Well...really I want to do Love's Resilience. But oh well.

6 pages; 4090 words; ENJOY

**Masks**

Chapter 3: Free

I watched Tina put on a scowl that actually seemed genuine. I could _feel _it. This amazed me. I mean, I never expected of all people in the world that let their emotions get the better of them to be her. She taught me that masks are essential to life—I would have never pulled off my part without it. You tell me, if you are the total opposite of the character you play, how could you do it without masks? To some masks are essential, to others they are troublesome. Back to Tina: I have never seen or felt emotions that make themselves known unless she didn't want them to be seen.

To Tina showing and feeling emotions is a sign of weakness that many of your enemies will not hesitate to use against you. Orochimaru was one of those enemies. He actually proved many of her lessons to me.

The only way Tina would show emotion was to manipulate someone. She looked all innocent and lured them into a false sense of security—most of the time. Then she would strike. To be honest, it helped that she looked like a cute little girl.

But that scowl…

She wasn't manipulating anyone—well as far as I could tell. She wasn't using it to strike fear into them and make them submissive either.

It was her real feelings. There were just a handful of times—I could probably count on my fingers and still have many of them left over—she ever showed her real emotions and she couldn't control showing them. Those times…as I thought about those times I began to show fear—real fear. She usually ended up doing damage that could never be reversed when she couldn't control her mask.

I was afraid as I saw her show that scowl. I wanted to get back there and stop her. But something deep inside of me wanted to see her get revenge for me. I knew how it would feel too…satisfying.

I threw those thoughts out of my heard. I didn't need to accidently encourage her. That would just be my luck, she picked up on those emotions and she acted on them.

I did flinch when I saw that scowl turn into a smirk. I was more afraid of that little smirk then the scowl.

She laughed, that made everyone once again pay attention to her. She had their undivided attention once more.

"Do you love your Yodamaine?"

They gave a cheer. It seemed they forgot about that curse…I mean Jutsu she put on them. Then it dawned on me what she just said…I knew what she was going to do now. She just gave me my revenge.

"Would you do anything for him?"

Again cheer erupted from the crowd. They were really idiots. I knew there were a few that would figure out what was going on. Shika I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt knew. And this just confirmed it for him.

"Do you remember that he wanted you to treat Naruto as a hero? I was under the impression that 'a piece of shit' isn't 'hero.' Think about it: if it wasn't for Naruto, the Kyuubi would have killed you all." _And I would have watched and laughed while my foxy did it too_, Tina thought as she said those words.

A few murmurs were heard. They could see the truth in her words. Half were ashamed when she pointed it out to them. I knew that there were some that just thought that what they were doing was right, so it didn't matter what she said. Some didn't care…like a certain cloud watching, lazy ass ninja.

"Did you know Naru is the child of your precious Fourth Hokage?"

She dropped the bombshell. Pandemonium broke out. I again avoided my…no not _my_—Naruto's friends. Would I ever get that right? I instead focused on Tina. She was grinning from ear to ear.

I wish I knew how she did it. Just a little sound of her voice and everyone was quiet. "Now what would the man you worshiped think if he found out that you insulted, abused, and almost killed countless times, his child?"

More chaos broke out, people cursing others, putting the blame on their neighbors, and some died when her Jutsu took effect. Some noticed, but most were more preoccupied with something else. With one last grin she disappeared. Along with a few others, but no one noticed them.

I waved my hand and the breezes as well as my charka dissipated. Seconds before she came into view, but I felt her, before I saw her. My eyes softened and a smile graced my lips. For the first time in a decade I let myself _feel_—not fake or pretending, but real—happiness. That and joy were at the full front of my mind. Betrayal, anger, hurt, nervousness, all those emotions I always keep near me to reminded myself of certain things; had no place hear Tina. So they disappeared, going to the place where I usually kept my positive emotions.

I ran forward—not paying attention to my surroundings—into Tina's arms. She laughed at me. "I'm not leaving you—not yet anyway." Then I could feel her grow serious. She tensed and tightened her arms around me. "Now pull yourself together. You had your breakdown." I flinched and knew she felt it. "Now get it together. You are not weak, so don't act like it. I know I trained you better than this."

I heard a sigh from behind Tina, and I couldn't see that person with my eyes closed and my face against her chest. "Give her a break Tina. She is a girl; she needs to let it all out once in a while. You did train her after all; you know you can't keep emotions in like that. And on top of that, she has hidden everything for years; can't she be herself for once?"

I backed up, my mask returned in all its glory. I focused on the person who just talked. I tensed, ready to attack if need be. But once I realized that if Tina hadn't then I shouldn't. Once I thought that I was in clear view of seeing who the stranger was. It was Gaara. I gave him a small smile.

He gave Tina a glare. "See? Look what you just did, damn it Tina! Sometimes I think someone just needs to smack you good. You _know_ that your theory with masks exactly doesn't work." He shook his head and walked to me.

I kept the confusion off my face as he hugged me. "Hey Naru-chan." He pulled back and smiled, it was different from the other smiles he used to give me. It wasn't sad, how did he get so happy?

He felt the confusion I stuffed down. He didn't see it though, so that was good. But since we both are both Tina's Guardians we were connected—just like we were with Tina. We were constantly in each other's mind. Teasing most of the time, but when we had a fight it was pretty hard. We had to go with instinct. Since one of us could read the other's mind.

He chuckled. "I never told you how I knew you were a girl? Did you always wonder when I dropped those hints? Or gave you a curious look?"

I nodded, I gave Tina a look. "I thought it was supposed to be a secret, why tell him?"

Tina had the audacity to look innocent. "I didn't tell him anything. Why do you always accuse me?" she pouted.

Gaara and I shared a look, and she growled at us. "I didn't tell him, his…_girl_—ha-ha that's a good joke—told him."

I glared at Gaara. Yet more people keeping things from me, though I had no right to talk. "What's this about a girl?"

He sighed; he closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "I think you call her…Onee-chan."

I just blinked, that was all I could do short of dropping my jaw. That shows weakness…and Gaara would make fun of me. "You're telling me, you and Onee-chan?"

He nodded, and I snapped. I couldn't contain the laughter. Now it was his turn to be confused. "What? I thought you knew…I told you. I remembered it too. I told you after—what?"

When I laughed; he didn't seem to like that. "You're laughing at me, when you're the one who can't remember stuff.

Tina gave me an amused look. "Are you copying me little Naru?"

I waved them both off. If he was going to make fun of me for not remembering stuff then I was going to get him.

"You don't seem to be improving Gaara." I faked my lecturing voice. "You got the sand out of your pants, and then you put something else back into them? That isn't improving, you're backtracking."

He choked. Tina tried to not laugh, but in the process she started her laugh-cough. Once he stopped his choking, he glared at me. I just smirked back; we all knew that was mine.

"Won't you ever let that drop?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just like you won't let…that other _thing_ drop."

He thought about what it was that he never let go of. Then he smirked. "Oh I remember. Are you still starting your period in the middle of a battle? Or is it just the sight of you fighting and staring at your opponents' body that makes you bleed? Does it still make you feel hot and turned on? I remember during the Chuunin Exams whenever one of your friends were fighting you would tense up…you did push Shika into fight his. Did you want to touch him that bad?"

I didn't think before I yelled at him. "That wasn't my period! That was blood from someone I cut with my kunai! God help me, Gaara….it didn't help that I half knew you knew I was girl. And it really didn't help that Kiba and Shika were there. You just _had_ to say that when I was on my period didn't?"

Tina was on the ground holding her sides in for that one. Me on the other hand….well let's just say that Gaara was begging Tina to stop laughing. I didn't even have to lift a finger. All I had to do was going into his mind and start playing certain…images and scenes. I shivered as I played them over and over, these gave me nightmares, but it serves him right!

It took a few minutes before she did stop laughing, but then she started again when she saw what I was torturing him with now. It got the point where she was still laughing and it wasn't funny anymore. I was about to slap her when I realized something, lots of something's to be exact. Why were they here?

"Alright you two, I love you two to death, but what's going on?"

Tina sighed, "You know I hate being serious. But if you want to know…I guess I could tell you." She gave Gaara a look which he just rolled his eyes at.

"And that means that I end up being the one who has to tell you why. I am the Kazekage, so why shouldn't I be here for the induction of the Rokudaime? She," sticking his thumb toward the woman who just narrowed her eyes at him…again, "is here because she didn't like the emotions coming off of you. Yes she was concerned, but she wanted to see how you were doing. Why wouldn't she be here when your dream came true?"

I nodded, it made sense. Seeing Gaara here made me think of something else…the last thing we talked about. Why was it now, after all that fun—I love teasing—that I remember important stuff?

"Gaara what have you heard anything new about Akatsuki?"

I saw Tina freeze, but otherwise did nothing. I didn't want to point it out. If it was important then she would say it, if not why should I bring it up?

Gaara's face grew grimmer. It made me sad, jus seconds before it was all happy. "Yes, and they are coming after you. They think they have the eight so far but," we all smirked. "We know that isn't true. Once we merge you and Kyuubi together, we can rest. Though," he said thoughtfully, "depending on how long it takes them to come, we could just wait for you to merge with him naturally. But that takes too long, from what we heard they will be coming for you within the next two months—maybe if we aren't lucky sooner, which is just our luck."

During those two years that I trained with Ero-Sennin we met up with Gaara and merged him with Shukaku. That was the only way. We knew Tina wouldn't survive another death of someone she loved. I was scared how she would handle the news of both Orochimaru and Jiraiya's death. But if Shukaku was taken we knew that was a blow that we couldn't let hit her.

Those three had been together since the beginning. Tina (actually Kika), Shukaku and Kyuubi had been together since she was born. They were her favorite playmates of all the demons when she was little—which technically was a very long time ago. I sometimes forgot that she was born—the first time—over a thousand years ago.

Gaara seemed to follow my thoughts. "This is what we thought of to do now. Tina is here—another reason not the main one—to help with this. We both of us here, nothing could go wrong."

I nodded and that was the end of conversation. We would do it within a few days, if nothing came up. I already knew what was going to happen. I didn't have any questions. I mean really, I thought of this whole thing five years ago. So why would someone who thought it all up, have questions?

I focused on Tina and Gaara again. It had been a long time since I had just hung out and had fun. Not to mention be myself—the girl, not the idiot boy. Yes, it felt good to tease Gaara about Tasia (Onee-chan.) I will admit that it was fun to be teased by Gaara. It wasn't like we got time together like this often. Sasuke and I used to be like this, teasing the hell out of the other, insulting, and fighting.

I stopped thinking…Gaara and Tasia…that reminded me of something else.

I blinked twice before I looked at Tina. She looked right back at me. She had been following me thoughts ever since I nodded and we stopped talking about Akatsuki and Kyuubi. She was curious, what had I just thought?

I gave Tina a sly look, she narrowed her eyes. I could tell she wanted to back up, but didn't because that would show her as weak. It made me want to hit her, if she couldn't be her true self, couldn't show her emotions with us—those she trusted with her life and her heart—then who?

"What?"

"Gaara has Tasia, and you didn't say anything. That has to mean that you have someone."

Gaara high fived me, we then both ganged up on her…so to speak. From the look he gave me, he was waiting for me to say something. I laughed and then she chose to back up, "Why do you want to know?"

"Come on girly, we have been wanting to know for _years_. And yet you still haven't told us. I can just as _her._" Gaara pointed out. He had logic on his side, though Tina was known to thrown logic out the window with her own when it suited her purpose.

She sighed, she knew she just lost. When Gaara asked Tasia anything, she told him what he wanted. No matter what it was? That led to Tina ignoring him from when Sasuke left till after he almost died in his brush with the Akatsuki. But the only thing she didn't tell him was who her sister was involved with.

"I give up. After I came back and met you Naru I remembered something Sasuke's dad said, before I jumped back. Something about the Hyuga's, it was something like he knew they were going downhill, curse seals, etc. So when I came back I wanted to meet these Hyugas. I remember them from my time as Kika and Katrina of course. But what I found…how could they put the curse seal on a _child_? Not that I condone the use of the curse seal in the first place of course.

_Neji, _I thought as I watched Tina's eyes glaze over with rage. But she quickly shook it off.

"So I met them, started being friends with Neji. I then split my time between training Naru, watching over and playing with Sasuke and Itachi, and of course working with Neji to be something more than just a branch member."

I laughed inside my head._I was so right, she is in love with Neji bastard Hyuga. I wonder how she put up with all his fate shit._

She raised an eyebrow at my thoughts, but didn't say anything. "I only knew him for three years, but it seems it was enough for him to care for me. So when I left and didn't tell him, that was when he started all of that—what do you call it Naru?—fate shit?" She grinned, as I rolled my eyes at her.

But I stopped halfway through when I realized something. My eyes slowly became clouded with betrayal. "So for ten years you don't see _me_, but you see him?"

Tina met my glaze calmly. "I saw him after you defeated him at the Chuunin Exams. He needed me, then after you let Sasuke defeat your ass at the Valley of the End. I saw him after that, he almost _died. _Unlike you, he doesn't have the training or the demon to help him fight his battles. I helped Tsunade—when she wasn't looking—heal Neji."

Gaara didn't know where he fit into this conversation so he touched my shoulder and left.

But I was angry on top of feeling betrayed. Sasuke betraying was enough, but her? She was the only person, her and Tasia; I thought would never betray me. _Guess I was wrong._

Her eyes hardened as she heard my thoughts. "Don't you _dare_think I betrayed you. I trained you; I knew you could handle yourself. You let yourself be beat by Sasuke." Her eyes never left mine as she scolded me. "I trained you well enough Naru that I knew that I didn't need to run off to help fight your battles. I trusted you not to get yourself killed as you played your part. You didn't need me—"

I cut her off. "Didn't _need_ you? Didn't need you my ass, after what you saw today do you think I still don't need you?"

She laughed; it was a bitter hard one. I hated hearing it, it reminded me of Kika. As much as I loved Tina, Kika scared me. She was too untamed, ancient, and most of all too powerful.

"Yes, I saw you acting like someone who is weak. I _know_ you're not weak. I thought when I asked if you wanted to play the part you were ready for such a part. But you just keep proving to me you aren't." she paused as she considered something. "But you are ready for it. And it's time that you stop."

She came to me and ruffled my hair. "You did great Naru, I'm…proud of you. Gaara's right, you are a girl and you need to get your emotions out. Look at what happened to Sasuke. He never let his emotions go past his mask unless he could help it. And look at what happened to him." She looked sad for a second before she saw the question form in my mind. "No I didn't teach him that. But Naru…I am sorry, I should have talked to you, or at least let you see me. I did see you though. I healed you after both battles and left before you woke up."

I gave her a small smile. After all this time I didn't show my emotions, maybe both Tina and Gaara were right. To play the part I had to live the mask, but now that my part has ended I didn't need to be so lifeless. She was right; I didn't need to be jealous. She had trusted me, believed in me. I just prayed I could live up to it.

I looked to the sky as the wind few past Tina and me. I slowly closed my eyes. I was finally free. My mask could fall, my part in this little play of mine was done. And I was free, free to act like who I really was. Naruto didn't exist in the past, and he will not exist now. Naru would come out. Naru was finally free.

I thought I could drop my Mask, but I soon found out that my part hadn't stopped yet. Naruto's charactor's part was done. But Naru's? Naru's had barely even begun. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I wasn't as free as I though.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Well there you have it folks, chapter 3. Only three more chapters to go! I combined a few. Heehee. Maybe I will combine more in the future. The sooner I get this done the better. I have actually started writing chapter 4, I had wanted to put it in this chapter, but then decided against it.

Chapter 4: Sasuke's chapter 4 and 5! But Tina and Team Hawk are in there too. Why is Sasuke coming to Konoha? (and as a note, on the previous chapter, I did NOT know that Team Hawk had gotten the Eight Tails. That was luck)

TTFN--

Moon (Panda-chan)


	5. Love is Confusing

**MOON SAYS: **This chapter didn't take long to write, because I focused on it. I had typed up some of it when I wrote the last chapter. But when I got the the part I wanted to end the chapter--Sasuke fixing to go into Konoha--I realized that it would be better to let him have his own chapter. The Prologue-Chapter 3 were centered around Naru, so why not have a chapter where you can see into Sasuke's head? Of course, it isn't enitrely about Sasuke, after the point where I was going to end last chapter I let Naru have some time, but it isn't in first person so....be warned. Tina plays a big part in this chapter, little in the next few.

ANOTHER NOTE: SASUKE CENTERED, maybe i should have done this from Sasuke first person....Naru has some time, but not first person.

12 pages; 7668 words; Enjoy!

**Masks**

Chapter 4: Love is Confusing

Sasuke and Team Hawk were getting closer and closer to Konoha. And the closer they got to Konoha the more Sasuke remembered of the past. It was getting on his damn nerves. Everywhere he went he saw a place that involved his old team…but the memories he saw the most—almost all of them—were of Naruto.

_Why after seven fucking years of being away from this Village and I being more reminded of it? And why after three of not seeing Naruto I see him everywhere?_

Sasuke grunted, what was this? The way he kept seeing Naruto everywhere it was like he was coming back from a mission to see his lover. And Naruto sure as hell wasn't his lover. _I'm not gay._

As he pasted one a tree he noticed two marks. It looked like holes made by a shrunken. Sasuke smirked, _my shrunken._ _It seems after six years this tree still remembers me. Ha, take that Naruto._

Of course his triumph over Naruto couldn't last long when he remembered about that bridge in Wave Country being named after the dobe. Sasuke knew that if he didn't stop thinking about Naruto he was going to go crazy, but he couldn't help it. Sasuke remembered defeating those missing cloud ninja's, but he also remembered something else.

He stopped, and looked around. He wasn't sure as to what he was looking for…till he found it. A darkened spot a little away from the tree, he didn't know whether it was the poison that kept the blood from washing away or it was Naruto's blood that stained the grass. It could be both when they were mixed together, but he didn't know which. If he wanted to know, he didn't have the equipment to find out, so he just left that alone.

The raven looked thoughtful for a second. He just had an epiphany. Sasuke knew now why he kept thinking of Naruto. He was coming to take Naruto back to the Akatsuki, and then they would take the Kyuubi out of him. And in the process kill him. So his kidnapping would lead to the death of the dobe.

Was he mourning the dobe? Or was it something else? He growled and turned around ignoring the memories that threatened to consume him. He jumped back to the trees and headed toward Konoha. Ignoring yet again the stares and whispers his team was giving him.

_You didn't kill Naruto when you fought him at the Valley of the End. Neither did you kill him when you found out Sai was helping Naruto keep his 'bonds.' So why would you kill him now? I think you care for him more then you let on. _It laughed. _I bet you love him, oh that would be cute. The little raven loves the little ball of sunshine._

Sasuke cursed that stupid voice in his head. It always sprang up when he didn't want it too. This time that voice went too far. Accusing him of being gay, what nerve! He would destroy that voice. He had never done it before for one reason. The raven wanted entertainment and most of the time—when it wasn't being annoying on purpose—it did its job.

_Don't lie to yourself, the only reason you kept me is because I remind you of Naruto and how he used to tease you. And what the hell are you thinking: you're going to kill me? You can't! HA! Take that bastard! No matter what you want, you can never get rid of me. Not even in your thoughts. I win!_

Sasuke cursed at it again, and shoved it into the back of his mind. Sometimes Naruto was too much to handle…even in his head.

Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts when someone spoke to him.

"Sasuke-kun, were close now."

The missing ninja turned toward the voice: it was Karin. The red headed bitch that was in love with him...if he didn't need her he would have killed her already. _I didn't leave Konoha to find another fan girl. Damn it fate! You stick me with Sakura—and Ino by proxy—and then give me Karin when I am finally free of them? Maybe Neji was right,, we can't escape fate._

"Hn."

Sasuke ignore the charka sensing fan-girl as he focused more on his surroundings. Yes, they were closer to Konoha. They were far enough away not to be sensed, but close enough to hear the whole town in an uproar.

Sasuke with his duck butt hair and all its glory paused before the great gates of Konoha. He saw some people on top of the Hokage Tower. He knew this was the perfect time to get in and out without being noticed.

(-o-)

Tina paused as she watched Naru come to terms with what was happening. She followed Naru's thoughts as well. _Free….huh? That is one thing my little one that I wish everyone was. But unfortunately, none of us _willever_ be free. It's the sad truth of this world of ours. If we are free of one thing, we shall be caged by another._

Tina didn't have time to think on 'what ifs' or 'what could bes.' No, she had to focus on the present. And as much as Tina hated that Naru had come to rely on people…she had to address the situation at hand…or will be at hand. Naru had to confront her friends. She had survived only with her friends, and if those friends were no longer there…Tina didn't want to think of what would happen to Naru if her friends no longer stood by the little blonde.

Tina touched Naru's shoulder lightly, and waited till she came back to the real world and out of her thoughts. Once Naru came back and her eyes looked to Tina, she dropped another bomb. No one could ever say that Tina pussy footed around. "You have to see them."

Naru turned around away from her old friend so fast, that Tina swore she heard something pop. "I can't."

Tina growled, "You have to, and I won't accept no for an answer either. Do we need to go into ways I can _make _this happen?"

Naru whirled back around so now she was facing the older blonde and glared. "Didn't you always tell me not to rely on other people? To not invest in them? To not let them in? And what is this? You're telling me to _go_ see these people and invest _more_ into them. What the hell have you done with my Tina?" Naru demanded as she glared up a storm.

Tina laughed. It calmed Naru down a little and took away just a little bit of the anger and confusion that clouded Naru's mind. Tina grabbed Naru's arm and started walking off as she explained. Unfortunately Naru had no choice, it was to either come or be dragged.

"Listen my little one; you are the one who made them elemental to your mental stability, not me. So don't get mad at me for making you do this. I warned you not to do this, but you did it anyway. What did I say about facing your actions? This is a consequence for investing in them. This is a consequence for relying on them to keep you anchored." Tina stopped when she caught Naru's pale face. It seemed she didn't get what she had done. "Your heart has been cracked three times. I am ashamed to admit that I was the first crack—or a crack at all. Then Sasuke left…that was another crack. Then add to that my Frogy's death?"

Tina shook her head. "I know all about cracks, seeing as my heart and soul has been cracked as well." The older blonde let go of the younger blonde's arm. But she didn't let go of Naru completely. Tina used the arm that had dragged Naru moments before and wrapped it around the shorter blonde's waist. She pulled her closer to her.

"Each time our hearts or souls get cracked we hold onto something. We go deeper into that something. Whether it is into masks—something to hide the pain—or friendship—something to distract you from the pain that left the crack on you. When I left you, you dove into your part; you made it mean everything to you. Then when Sasuke left you dove into those friendships' and friends that you _knew_ wouldn't leave you."

Tina looked sad all of a sudden. "I dove into my training. Thinking maybe, just maybe that if I distracted myself, focused on the pain that came with said training, then I could forget what made me hurt. I thought I could forget the deaths, the past, and the parts I had played in both lives. I still can't get over most of the stuff that has happened to me. Whether the events happened as Kika, or as Katrina, I am not sure I can ever get over them. Slowly, but surely with the help of Neji I am getting there." The mask broke as Tina's eyes bore into Naru's. "We both know the pain of letting someone in…and yet we do it. Are we masochist's?"

Tina sighed as she came to a full stop. "We have made mistakes that hurt others and ourselves. We hurt ourselves by attaching said selves to others. Over and over we learn our lessons and yet…we still go back and do it all over. And in the process we set ourselves up for more pain. Why do we do it, you want to ask? The answer is so easy. We do it because we crave the companionship, love, and the acceptance of others. No matter what masks we have on, we still want it."

"This is so troublesome. Why are you making me confront her? I don't want to; I already knew she was a girl."

Naru tensed up as she moved to face the person who spoke, she turned around before they could blink. They did blink though. She blinked instead of showing any emotion on her face, "Shika?"

Shika would have glared at her, but it was too troublesome. Ino though, had no trouble glaring or yelling at her apparently. "What the hell Uzumaki?"

Kiba elbowed the loudmouth blonde. "It's Namikaze, you blonde idiot." Kiba then paused and looked sheepish as he gave a weak smile to Tina and Naru. "I didn't mean you too, just this one." He stabbed his thumb toward Ino.

Ino went to punch him but couldn't get past Akimaru. Which made Kiba smirk. _That dog's good for something I guess, _Tina thought as she grinned at the scene before.

Naru sighed, "You guys are troublesome."

"I told you that how many times?"

Naru rolled her eyes at the lazy genius, "Too many Shika, too many. Do you have to threaten her Kiba? She's yelling because she wasn't smart enough to figure it out. Guess you can't really take the fan girl out of the girl."

Ino then put two and two together, and successfully ignoring Naru's insults. She gave Kiba a glare that sent him backing up away from her. "You _knew _and you never told us? I expected Shika, since he is all smart and all. But you?" The blonde yelled, but stopped as she wrinkled her nose. "Dog…"

That last word caused Kiba to growl at Ino and then they started fighting. Hinata and Choji tried to get their fiancé's to calm down, but it didn't work. Shika was just standing there watching while muttering, "Troublesome' every few seconds. Lee and Tenten were making bets with each other on who would win. Neji was nowhere in sight, neither was Sakura.

But Naru didn't care about that last one; it was more of a blessing. After today, she just had it up to here with that idiotic _thing_. Naru had to call her a thing, because all the other words were too good of an insult. She turned to Tina, who was looking amused, "Where's Neji?"

Tina blinked, before the amused grin left her face. She then chose to ignore Naru and break up the fight. _Hopefully she won't guess my plan if I distract her._

Tina sighed as she snapped her fingers. The wind tore Ino and Kiba apart and into Hinata and Choji's arms respectively. Everyone stared at her. "I love a good fight as much as the next person…but I'm getting bored."

Lee nodded as he grinned at Tenten. He did his pose and shouted, "I win our bet Tenten! Oh look at how my Youth shows!"

"You cheated Lee!"

"Of course I didn't, I just knew that she would interfere. And youth prevails once again! Yosh!" Lee grinned at his girlfriend. And said girlfriend's reply was a grumble.

Tina smiled at the scene; just watching Lee interact with others always brought a smile to her face. Just watching him make a fool of himself and Gai and the reaction of others were a laugh. "Good job Lee! Now back to the point." She nudged Naru, "Don't you have something to say?"

"I don't have to tell them anything," Naru replied as she slipped back into her mask, her voice became calm and cold. "It's none of their business."

Ino hit Naru on the head before Naru could pull her guard fully up. She also didn't expect Ino to hit her. _Damn it Tina, why do you always make me lower my guard?_

Tina noticed as she ignored that thought, that Naru didn't even suspect that she let Ino hit her because she was still used to be Naruto. Tina sighed inwardly, _we are going to have to break her out of this habit soon, the sooner the better._

It wasn't enough that Ino actually hit her, but Ino chose to scold Naru as well. "You are such a dumbass! Of course it's our business, we are your friends." Ino stated it like it was obvious.

Naru backed up and glared at Ino. "No you're not," she snorted. "Your Naruto's friends, not mine."

Hinata spoke up next. "You are Naruto, so why wouldn't we be your friends?" Hinata said smoothly, as if she was afraid Naru was going to attack someone. After Hinata and Kiba started going out, she lost the stuttering.

Lucky for Naru she didn't have to tell her, Kiba did. "Naru is totally different from Naruto. Think of Naru as the exact opposite of Naruto."

Choji munched on his chips as he thought about it. "Like Naruto and Sasuke?"

Naru didn't flinch because her mask was up. Shika shook his head. "Not exactly, she is more powerful for starters. So that means for those of you who are too stupid to put two and two together, she wouldn't run off for some stupid revenge shit to become more powerful. But she is quiet, and can match Naruto's stamina and focus. She isn't some loudmouth, idiot either. She's actually pretty smart."

Naru would have warned Shika to watch his mouth, but Tina got ahead of her. Said blonde's hair started having black streaks to it showing off her power. It didn't help that as she stepped toward Shika, some of her chakra was coming off her. Being the genius that Shika was known for, he stepped back. "That revenge was not shit, for your information. And here is some advice smartass, don't talk about something you don't know anything about."

Naru put a hand on her arm. "Leave him alone, he doesn't get it. And that _isn't_ the point." She turned toward Naruto's friends. "Yes, I am the total opposite of Naruto." She paused before she continued, "Naruto never really existed. He was…a mask I wore to protect myself."

A few gasps, a few shocked stares, and a few glares were among the friends as she revealed those tiny little secrets.

Naru suddenly felt the need to explain more. "Tell me something, you are the Kyuubi vessel and you're a boy. They aren't going to do much more then beat you. But what if you're a girl? What do you think they're going to do?"

More shocked stares, no glares, but there were a lot of gasps this time.

After a few minutes of Naru's words sinking in, Ino had a question. "That doesn't explain why you acted all…hyper, loud and stupid. Wouldn't they leave you alone if you were quiet?" Ino said as she contemplated everything Naru said. It seemed she wasn't the only one who thought along those lines. Naru saw a few nodding heads and there were a few whose eyes just lit up as if they didn't think about that.

Naru shook her head. "And see me so powerful? They really would want me dead then. So I had to play the idiotic loudmouth, hyper dumbass."

Tina chose this time to leave. She had someone to meet. Naru didn't even notice that Tina left it wasn't for the quiet goodbye she whispered in her mind.

She appeared on a building not too far away. She reached her hand out and touched something solid, but nothing could be seen there. Not even a second after a blade moved toward her neck.

She chuckled, "If you don't want to be seen, hide better." She moved before the blade even touched her. But to the one who pressed it to her neck it looked like she was still there. He let his Jutsu drop as he turned around to face her. The figure of her that the blade had gone through was gone.

She smiled at him. "Hello Sasuke."

He took her in before he let himself think. She wasn't exactly tall, but at least over five foot four. She was blonde; her hair flowed down her back and toward her feet, but not touching the ground. It stopped at her ankles. She had long black pants, with matching boots. Her shirt was black as well, but it was tight, close to her body. He knew instantly without thinking about it, that it was tight because she was fighting a lot, and didn't want a shirt too big get into the way of her arms. She was very beautiful, curves in all the right places with the purplish eyes he had ever seen. He knew they were originally green, but because she wanted purple, they were.

Finally after Sasuke took her in he let his mask drop for the first time in years as he step forward to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. "I missed you my little Sasu."

It was his turn to chuckle. "I missed you too little Tina."

When they broke apart she gave him a glare, but it was dulled down by the happiness in her eyes. But the little happiness that she got from seeing and being with him after a decade didn't mean he wasn't going to get it. He sighed as he pushed down the urge to rub the back of his head like a certain blonde he knew. "You're going to chew me out for killing Itachi aren't you?"

The pale headed woman sighed at the dark raven man. "You stupid duck butt!" Sasuke couldn't tell whether he cringed more at the name or the way she said those words.

"Did you figure out _why _he killed your Clan?"

Sasuke's face formed a grimace. Tina took that as yes. "I am just going to assume I don't need to chew you out now."

The pale embraced the dark when she felt the emotions coming off of him. "Go find Neji. He will tell you what happened before you came and what is going on now." She whispered in his ear. He shivered, but when he registered her words he backed up and looked furious. "Are you betraying me?"

She tilted her head at him, and spoke as if she were addressing a child. "It's not like were engaged Sasuke."

His face grew hot as his mask showed his fury. "Itachi is now dead, that makes us engaged."

Tina tilted her head the other way now, but still spoke him as if he were her child and accusing her of not loving him. "And you realize that your parents had agreed to an engaged to someone else before you were born? Four months after your mother found out she was pregnant they found out that the Fourth Hokage had gotten his wife pregnant a month prior. And to keep the peace with your clan—you know what I'm talking about—they decided that the two of you would marry. Your parents backed out of that when they thought the girl was dead."

Sasuke's mouth closed with a smack. "When did she die?"

"She didn't. Your parents thought she died during childbirth with her mother. But the mother was the only one who had the chance to die. It didn't help that she was in the part of the hospital that caved in either."

"When was that?"

"Four months after you were born…October tenth," Tina told him, hoping he would see the connection. And he did.

"Isn't that Naruto's birthday?" Sasuke visibly paled as he spoke those words.

Tina gave an exasperated sigh as she thought; _he does look cute when he pales. But here is no way he can get as pale as me, ha-ha_. "Weren't you just watching your old friends moments before I came up here? Did you see Naruto?"

Sasuke looked back at them; yes he had been watching them. But he had become puzzled, before Tina showed up. He didn't see Naruto, but he did see girl with long blonde hair. When he made the connection he froze, Tina nodded to him.

"Yes, Naruto is a girl. And the real one you are engaged to."

Sasuke pulled his mask back up, he didn't know what he was thinking, but thought that the best thing to do was have the mask up. He totally forgot that she didn't need look past the mask to read him, she was in his mind. "But I love you."

Tina's eyes softened, "As a sister, just like how I loved Itachi. No matter what you think, I never agreed to the engagement. Tasia did, but not me."

"But Itachi is dead." Sasuke stated yet again, as if he just come to terms with what he did. He had killed Itachi, the man Tasia—the girl he was crushing on when he was a child—loved.

Tina shook her head in response to his thoughts. "No, she just cared for Itachi—a lot. He reminded her of someone she used to love." She paused as she was searching something in her memories. "Someone Kiki loved."

Sasuke paused for a second, separating Kika and Kiki. Kiki was the sister, and Kika was Katrina who was now Tina.

"Think back Sasuke, you love Naruto. You realized that at the Valley of the End when you fought against each other. You left because of her. You left to protect her. You thought Orochimaru was going to come after her if he ever realized that you loved her. You feared him finding out and thinking that she was the reason that you wouldn't go to him. It was the truth so you figured the only way to save her was to kill him. You did just that didn't you, little Sasuke?"

Sasuke flinched when her words went home. "I'm sorry. I know you loved him."

Tina took a deep breath and then let it out. She wasn't sure if she could take anymore. How many times was she going to end up thinking about all the things that made her want to go kill herself? To finally end everything so she couldn't think about the pain she had endured or would endure. She threw those thoughts out, if anything people still needed her. Didn't Naru just prove that today when she had her breakdown? Or when she clung to her? What about Sasuke then? They both needed her. And if she could help them heal then so be it.

Tina cleared her mind as she focused once more on Sasuke and his words. "Katrina loved him just as much as she loved the rest of her Guardians…maybe not as much as _him _but enough. As Tina, I loved him like a brother. Someone I who was there when I needed him, who also knew what pain, was. And he helped me deal with everything after the massacres."

He pulled her to him again and kissed her forehead, "I'm still sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone you care for. I lost my brother that day when Itachi killed my clan. Even though I know now what really happened, I still resent him some. But I _understand, _I know how it feels."

She nodded and hugged him back. "I know." She then broke the hug and slapped his ass. "Go doggy go!"

All he could do was laugh and then he disappeared. He still had to come to terms with what she said. It made sense, and most of it was true, the other parts…he had to think upon. Did he really love Naruto and not Tina? Was what he considered his first and only love a lie? And was Naruto really a girl?

After he left Tina turned to the three who were watching what had happened between them. She jumped and landed right in front of them. The red head was stuttering, something about not being about to sense her. Tina raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up girly?"

Tina turned to the boy with a sword on his back. She gave him an amused glance. "So you got Zabuza's sword?"

He nodded, "I even got to fight…um what was it you call him? Fish guy?"

"Shark man," she corrected.

The red head girl had stopped, and now was adjusting her glasses. "So you know this idiot, but how do you know Sasuke-kun? Why were you all over him? And how dare you touch him?! You dare to slap Sasuke-kun's ass?"

Tina cocked her head to the side as she looked Karin over. "And who are you, not that it really matters. And I think I can slap that ass if he doesn't care…"she looked thoughtful for a second before she shrugged. "Even if he did care I would still do it to annoy him."

"Karin and who are you?" the red head said as she tried to keep her emotions from her voice. It wasn't working. Karin didn't want kill her if she mattered to Sasuke, but if she didn't know the name of this bitch then she would kill her. _How dare she touch Sasuke-kun? How dare she even speak to him? How dare her!_

"Libitina, I used to be Sasuke's fiancé…or so he thought. Does that answer your question?"

Karin didn't like that, "He dumped your ass didn't he?" Karin had the nerve to laugh at Tina. "He must have thought you were a slut. Of course you are, going around slapping different guys asses."

Suigetsu backed up and took Jugo with him. Tina's eyes narrowed, "You would do well not to insult me. And why are you calling me a slut? When all you do is hang all of my Sasuke?" Tina scoffed at her, "Can't you take a hint? Or you too stupid to get when Sasuke is telling you he isn't interested." Tina looked her up and down. "I can see why too."

Suigetsu busted out laughing, "Good one girly, I couldn't have said it any better."

Karin's face reflected her anger. It looked like her face was about to pop too. "Your Sasuke? YOUR SASUKE? HOW DARE YOU BITCH?" She took out a kunai and ran forward to attack Tina. Before she took three steps she was sliced to pieces, big pieces. The pieces were big enough to identify her if need be. Karin's head rolled to the right as it disconnected from her body.

Jugo and Suigetsu just watched it roll. And then started at it for a minute when it stopped. Tina heard a laugh, it was Suigetsu, and he looked up at her and gave her a grin. "Thanks, I was going to do that any day now."

Tina shared his grin, "Your welcome Sword Boy. I' more surprised that you haven't done it yet, if she talks that way all the time."

Said Sword Boy then changed the subject, he didn't like Karin and wanted to talk about her less. "So what were you doing with Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?" Tina countered.

"Touché, were here to get the Nine-Tails kid." Suigetsu paused as he considered asking his next question. "When Pein asked us to get him, Sasuke went pale. Does he know him?"

Tina thought for a moment. "They were on the same Gennin Squad together. Naruto…" Tina chose her next words carefully, "was Sasuke's best friend. It was because of him that he left Konoha."

Jugo stopped. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Tina raised an eyebrow, she took in Jugo. "I know you…last time I saw you, you were with the bone guy...weren't you?"

"Kimimaro," Hugo told her, he didn't want to insult her because after he saw what she did to Karin...he was kind of scared of her.

Tina nodded, and turned back to Suigetsu. She really wasn't interested in him. He looked at her questioning, as if that look would get her to explain. "I knew Orochimaru personally. Don't think that! I used to be Katrina." She watched as it dawned on him, she rolled her eyes. "Now, since you told me what you're doing here, I will tell you what I was doing."

Suigetsu clapped. Again she rolled her eyes at him; _he's such a child sometimes. How did those _guys_ deal with him?_ _Knowing them like I do, I would have figured they would have killed him before now._ "I was telling Sasuke that we weren't engaged anymore. I also told him he needed to see someone. Then I slapped his ass hoping to annoy him. But sadly he just laughed at him and went off to go met that old friend of his. You guys came just at the end of the ceremony, just so you know."

"What ceremony?"

"The ceremony that introduces the next Hokage to the Village, it was really good. Too bad you missed it." Tina replied.

"Who is it?" this time it was Hugo that asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Tina would have laughed if this had been a joke. The looks on their faces were priceless. _I guess it is funny, I mean they did come to kidnap the Hokage. And what's more is their kidnapping would lead to his death. And that would lead to not just be hated by their original Village, but another one. Then add to that the hatred of this Village's allies. _

"It seems you realize what will happen now. By being a missing ninja, a member of Akatsuki, and kidnapping/killing a Hokage you just landed yourself enemies of every Village out there. Well, ones that are allied with Konoha. Those that aren't and hate Konoha…well I guess you would be their allies." Tina shrugged; it was simple, yet complicated at the same time.

Suddenly a hawk passed over the Village and toward the Hokage Tower. Tina's eyes narrowed at it. Without looking at the two she told them they needed to leave. "You guys need to go to whatever rendezvous point you established before you came here. Sasuke will meet you back there once he gets though talking with that someone I made him go see." She gave Suigetsu a look before she smirked. "Oh and one more thing…."

(-o-)

It didn't take Sasuke long to find Neji. Or should he say it didn't take long for Neji to find him. Since both of them were Tina's Guardian's they could find the other. It was always easy to find out where Tina or the other Guardians were at all times.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke bluntly asked. He wanted this done and over with. He didn't like Neji before and he still didn't like him. The sooner this was over, the better.

Neji chuckled; _you can't say that Sasuke danced around the point. He was always a 'to the point' kind of guy._

"Depends on what you're talking about. Many things are 'going on' as you put it. Naru just got appointed Hokage. All the Ninja in the Village have a deadly Jutsu put on them by our dear lovely Tina. And the whole Village just found out that Naru was and is a girl. I believe there are many other things 'going on' but you have to be specific about those." Neji replied with amusement filling his voice.

Sasuke scowled at him, both for being amused and making him curious. "What Jutsu did she put on them?" he couldn't take out the curiosity that ran through his voice.

Neji's eyebrow went up. _So he ignores everything about Naru, but goes straight to Tina?_

"She made the law the Third had on place concerning the Kyuubi into a Jutsu. Also adding in there if they thought of killing, betraying, or insulted their Hokage the Jutsu would kill them. Don't you want to know about Naru?"

Sasuke snorted, "Me, want to know about the dobe? Please, if they named him Hokage then that's a problem you have to deal with. I believe I said it more than once not to name that idiot Hokage."

Sasuke completely forgot about his mission to kidnap said dobe. After he said those words he realized something. "Why are you calling the dobe Naru? His name is Naruto." The duck butt raven smirked. "Did the dobe finally admit he was gay and made you give him a fitting nickname?"

Neji sighed, he wanted to rub his temples at how all this was making his head hurt. But he didn't because he didn't want to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him. "I thought Tina explained this to you. Naru isn't a guy, Naru is a girl."

Sasuke blinked, _if Naruto is Naru and he is a girl it kind of all makes sense. Why didn't I connect everything when Tina told me?_

_It's because you're a dumbass when it comes to Naruto…Naru. You didn't want anything to change. If you did love Naru, how could you do your mission? But if you loved Tina and were engaged to her everything would be alright. You didn't want anything to be complicated. You wanted those bonds to be severed, but if you love Naru…then they will never be._

Sasuke wanted to throw something at that voice. But it was right; now that everything was complicated he didn't know what to do.

Sasuke looked at Neji, and shrugged. "She told me, but I didn't want to believe it." _Why am I being honest with him? I should hate him, I should want to kill him, and he took Tina away from me._

Neji heard those last thoughts and knew if he voiced them out loud and countered them it would annoy Sasuke.

"I didn't take anything away from you Sasuke. She would have to be yours in the first place." Neji said trying to provoke Sasuke. It would make his day if he could fight Sasuke and then kick his ass. "Can't you understand Sasuke? She never loved you like that. I am amazed that she loves you at all, given the way you betrayed the one person who kept her together after she jumped back."

Sasuke wanted to attack Neji; he was being a bastard just like he was before he left Konoha. He didn't come back for this. He came back to fulfill his mission. But if he did love Naru…then he couldn't bring her in. He couldn't turn her over to Pein. Because then she would die. And how could he forgive himself if he killed her?

Without another word Sasuke left. Neji looked annoyed, so it was worth it.

The missing ninja went to the point he told Hawk to meet him when they got separated. It was near Team Seven's old training grounds. The exact spot was where Kakashi put him underground. He could laugh about it now, the part where Sakura fainted after she saw him. Not the part where he was pulled and sealed below the ground.

When he got there he only saw two of his team: Suigetsu and Hugo. Where was that stupid fan girl Karin? If he was lucky and God loved him and she's dead. But why should he get his hopes up? It wasn't like that was going to happen.

"Yo, Sasuke. We met this blonde chick and she kind of killed Karin." Suigetsu told him happily.

_Of course he would be happy she was dead. To be honest I am glad too. Wait…blonde chick?_

"Did this blonde chick give you a name?" Sasuke asked. He already suspected who it was, but he wanted to make sure before he went and did his happy dance. If it was Tina he would have to thank her later.

Hugo nodded, "She said her name was Libitina." He paused for second then added, "Is it true she knew Orochimaru personally?"

Sasuke took a mental step back._ She said that? It makes it sound like she was sleeping with him._

Sasuke gave a half nod, "I don't know how or why but they were friends. No, Suigetsu they weren't sleeping together. Not that I am complaining, but why did she kill Karin?"

Suigetsu gave him a smirk. "That stupid red headed bitch couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut. She started going off how you were hers, and wanted to know what girly was doing with you. She didn't like that girly was slapping your ass, or insulting her. And I think she even called her a slut."

Sasuke growled. He didn't like that. For one thing, he wasn't Karin, and never would be. If Karin wasn't dead, he would have killed her personally…on second though she probably would have gotten off on that. It seemed that God did love him. "Did she say anything else?"

"She told me to tell you something."

Sasuke waited before he gave the white haired guy in his group a deadly glare. _If only glares could kill_.

Said white haired guy just grinned. "She told me to tell you two things. One was 'good boy, you didn't hurt him!' The other was 'Put some clothes on, you're not only embarrassing me, but countless fan girls are going to die from getting turned on...or they and I will die because they had orgasms because you can't seem to wear clothes.' But I have to say something in your defense." He gave Sasuke a eat shit grin. "You do look very sexy half naked."

Sasuke was used to this, for the past few years Suigetsu found that Karin got really annoyed when someone other than her said things like that to Sasuke. Especially if it was someone—guy or every girl—she hated. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't put on any more clothes, because if the fan girls died…well that was a good thing wasn't it? But Tina dying wasn't…

Sasuke turned toward the stumps; he could see them thru the trees. He wanted to go up there and touch it. He focused on the middle one. He had jumped and been thrown over it. He also used it to throw himself back. As he walked up to it, he saw countless nicks in it. This was yet another place that memories of Naruto…Naru crept to the front of his mind. He was just a step away from it, in a second he could touch it and feel all the nicks kunai and shuriken had made in it.

Why did everything have to be so confusing? One minute he knew he loved Tina and was going to marry her and the next he was in love with Naru and was engaged to her. _Which one do I really love?_

Sasuke stopped that step away from it as he felt someone coming closer. The charka felt familiar…very familiar, but different at the same time. He didn't have time to hide, or conceal his charka or himself before the person appeared in front of him. _Who the fuck knows a Teleportation Jutsu?_ _Oh shit._

**_To Be Continued_**

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! NOW REVIEW!

PREVIEW: Start, Naru got away from the group meets Neji talks a little, then goes to think. Guess who she meets? A big fight (hope I can write it) and what powers as Hokage will Naru mis-use?

TTFN--

MOON (Panda-chan)


	6. Confession

**MOON SAYS:**Last chapter, my readers, hope you like. It almost took exactly 4 months, tomorrow. This is my LONGEST CHAPTER, besides A New Start: Chapter 1:: WHICH WILL BE NEXT...once I get rested, this took a lot out of me.

16 pages; 10,450 words; ENJOY!

Notes:

_Thinking to themselves_

_**Thinking to other Guardians**_

_*Thinking between Kyuubi and Naru*_

**Masks**

**Chapter 5: Confession**

I knew I shouldn't have done this.

I thought I learned long ago that listening to Tina when she had that gleam in her mind was bad. Well…that's what I call it. It's where she has blocked something she was thinking about, so in essence we—her Guardians or anyone else—couldn't read what she was planning. This time she was blocking me. I don't know about the other Guardians—this time—whether they saw it or just knew. But I knew I was the only one that saw a gleam. The others though, I am not sure whether they see it…I don't know, nor do I care right now.

I thought I had whatever she was planning figured out. At first, I thought it was staying and talking with Naruto…my friends. But boy was I wrong, so wrong.

The longer I spent with them the more my cold exterior was dropping. I had to get away before I truly did something that Naruto would do, and I would surly regret that. For I was not Naruto, I didn't do Naruto things. Did Shika not just say that we were totally opposites?

What did I know? People change over years. So can't I have changed? Couldn't I have adopted some of Naruto's characteristics while posing as him for around a decade?

I shook my head, this was nonsense. There was no way I had any of Naruto's traits, I totally detested him. If someone had existed in reality that was just like him I would kill them. Plus, it's just impossible that someone's like that. They have to be…severely damaged or demented. I threw those thoughts out of my head and used my Element to slice them to shreds. It would do me any good to think about that. I didn't need to think about that. I had more important things to worry about.

For example: what Tina was _really_planning. She was good at tricking people, I should have remembered that. She did grow up with the Kyuubi after all.

Back to the situation at hand, I needed to pay attention before one of Naru—my friends caught my mind wondering. I felt something in my chest, something burn. It was little, not big—yet. My mask was dropping, or to be more accurate, it was peeling off. Slowly, bit by bit, these people I have known for years were taking it off.

I couldn't let that happen. My mask was everything to me. It had been the only thing keeping me together after my soul started cracking. For as far as I knew in that moment and the years before, my mask was my _soul._ And everyone had to protect their soul's right?

That meant only one course of action: I had to _leave. _I had to get away before my whole world came crashing down _again. _I wasn't sure I was strong enough to survive another one.

Lucky for me—not entirely sure about that, for many different reasons, main one was seeing what happened next, not sure it was lucky—Shika saw what I was trying to hide. My need to hide, _everything, _emotions, thoughts, death threats, and the most important: my need to escape. But the question wasn't could I, it was did I really want to? Anyway, back on track Naru, Shika saw it.

But when has luck ever favored me?

Just as soon as Shika was about to give me my oh-so-needed escape, Neji showed up. Shika speaking compared to Neji arriving—no contest. I learned an important lesson that second after we all saw Neji appear out of thin air like magic! You can never take the fan girl out of the girl. Except by death…but were we going to go that extreme? I know Sasuke was considering it with Sakura before he left. She and Ino were getting too much for him.

Then it dawned on me. Was that the reason Sasuke left? Was that the reason why he hurt me so much? I laughed inwardly at the thought. If Sasuke was going to do anything about fan girls it would have been to kill them. And I am not ashamed to admit that I would have helped him. They were getting too much for me too.

Getting my thoughts back on track before Ino decided to hit me again for not paying attention, I was weary of saying lucky me again—what if it was a jinx? Oh well, screw it. I was going to do it and have some fun. If I was going to die, I will have a smile…no a smirk on my face.

I knew what they were going to do. I had seen Ino and Tenten start twitching when they saw Neji approach. All I needed to do was put the feel of God in them and watch the show. Okay that was bad, and so wrong. I should not have said that. I should have said put the fear of a Demon in them and watch the results.

They were just a hand's length away from him when my voice cut through the air.

"Girls, touch him and you will die rather painfully." I added a smirk my serious, yet oh so calm voice. It was like I talked about people getting tortured then dying every day.

I watched in satisfaction as they froze, not moving toward him—for fear of my words—or away from him either—for hope that I was lying. I knew they were just itching—literally—to touch him.

I felt Neji sent me a wave of thanks in my mind. He didn't want to be touched by them, but he didn't want to be the reason for their deaths. Not that he liked them, no, he tolerated them at the most, but it was just too troublesome to deal with the one who would kill them.

Shika gave me a look, a calculating one, as if he was trying to figure out if I was with Neji or not. I knew for a fact that Shika thought I was with Gaara, his girlfriend's younger brother. I winked at him, and watched him flinch.

Neji chuckled, "You know full and well that is a lie, little Naru-chan."

Now every guy turned to me, and so did the girls—the latter for a split second before trying to pounce on him again. The guys had it in their heads that I was in fact going out with Neji, because he never acted like this before. Poor girls, I noted as they were less than a second away from touching him, they were lucky I stopped them…again. They really were scared that they were going to die, if they were stopped by a simple voice.

"Oh right, my bad. They wouldn't die, instead they would beg for death. Of course, they would but not die. The torture wouldn't stop, so girls, tell me, is it worth touching him?" I nodded; my lips were doing the same thing as Neji's: playful smirking.

No one spoke for a minute, exactly. I timed it.

"You're serious?" I wasn't sure if it was Tenten or Ino, but I didn't really care.

I shrugged, "Ask Tina, though if you did touch him, she might blame the rest of you too. Her logic would be you could have stopped them." I gave them my version of the Uchiha's smirk. I love watching people flinch. I think I got that from Gaara.

On a different note, I wasn't sure if I was glad that they now knew that I wasn't with Neji. I waved goodbye and left before they could say anything.

_**Have fun dealing with the scared shitless friends of ours. **_I whispered in his mind through our Guardian link. He sent me an image of him flipping me the bird. I sent him a chuckle back, _**you still love me.**_

_**You are so lucky, Naru-chan. If it was anyone but you, I would have kicked your ass by now.**_

I snorted, _**try it and see what happens. Just because you're with Tina, doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Same with Gaara since he is with Onee-chan. I can kick both your asses.**_

_**Onee-chan? Too many of those Naru-chan. Name please, my mind is currently occupied with calming people down so I can't go: oh that is who you're talking about, after a moment of thought.**_

I sighed_**. Tasia, Tina's Onee-chan dumbass, she is the only one I call Onee-chan. And you called me dobe years before because?**_

_**You had a part to play, so did I little one. Till we die, we will have a part. Whether they are the same part or you change, we are stilling playing. To be quite honest, we play different parts all the time, constantly changing. And this part won't be our last. **_

Then he stopped and after a short pause, he told me something I wish I had paid serious attention to. _**Your mask still has a part to play. **_

_**When will it not have a part?**_

_**Soon, hopefully for your sake, it will end. Now remember have fun!**_

_**Bastard!**_

_**Nope, that is the Uchiha.**_

I rolled my eyes at him. We broke off our connection as my thoughts before he came to the front of my mind. Neji probably helped with that. I needed to get away. I needed to go somewhere to think. I needed somewhere to process how my life went to hell in less than a few hours.

I went to the only place I could ever just sit and _think. _Thanks to Ero-Sennin, and tradition, this was a place where I could bare my soul. It was the first place I was ever content. It was where I accepted that this was my life now, the ups and downs and everything else that went with it.

This was where I accepted that there were other people in my life. I accepted that there were people who _mattered _to me.

It was where Sasuke—the duck butt haired emo—accepted me as part of his team.

I teleported to where the three stumps were located on the Team Seven Training Grounds. But what was this I was feeling?

_*Kit, be careful and raise your mask.* _

Neji's words raced into my mind again: _**Your mask still has a part to play. **_

Kyuubi's warning was the only one I got, besides that feeling I got. Less than a second later I stood, well sat on the middle stump. My legs were swinging to the sides, while my hair was flowing in the wind behind me. Oh I loved the wind.

That was when I smelt as well as saw _him. _My foot was so close to where his hand was reaching out. He pulled it back just as soon as my foot got too close.

With Neji and Kyuubi's advice still fresh in my mind, I pulled up my mask just as I heard him say, "Oh shit."

We started into the other's eyes as we waited. For what you ask? I still don't know till this day. I do know that I ended up speaking first, though it wasn't what he expected to hear come from my mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here, _Uchiha_? Come to take me to your imperious leader? Yes, I know you joined Akatsuki. You and that fucked up team of yours. I know you captured the Eight Tails, it was just a matter of time before that sent my ex-rival for me." I spoke in my iciest voice. Uchiha flinched. I wasn't sure he was even aware that he allowed himself to let his mask down and show his flinch.

I gave him a smirk as I watched him flinch yet again. What can I say, I have a gift. When he flinched again—in response to my smirk—I gave him a laugh that matched my voice. This time he watched himself, there was no flinching. Oh well.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Can't handle someone who is colder then you?" I asked, but looked thoughtful as I asked something else. This time my voice wasn't cold like it was before. "Why are you flinching? From me of all people?"

That last part left me before I could stop it, but I continued on, before he could catch my slip up. "Does this…" I paused as I waved at myself, "shock you?"

Sasuke scowled his old, but worn scowl at me. "Of course it shocks me. Besides the fact that you're a fucking girl?" he snapped at me. He wiped the scowl off his face and replaced it with a smirk. "And what this about? Copying me now? And here I thought I was the one with the Copying abilities."

I rolled my eyes at him. He blinked. I held back my smirk. He thought I would snap back, lose my coldness…I laughed at him. He was beyond confused.

"Uchiha let me tell you something. I was like the before you had everything you held dear ripped away from you in a single night. But besides that little fact, don't you get anything? You expect Naruto to pop up and argue back at you. You throw insults, you think you win when he snaps and starts a fight. It is not going to happen."

We then had a staring contest. A few minutes after he gave in, Uchiha had the nerve to sigh.

"So when you became a girl your personality changed as well?"

Those words made me blink, that was the only outlet I let my emotions use to make themselves known. "You think I _became _a girl? And my personality changed as well?" I asked to make sure I had heard right. There was no way he could have just said that.

Uchiha snarled at me, "Didn't I just say that? Did the sex change destroy what little brain power you had?"

I laughed; I knew what he was doing now. He was trying to get some of Naruto to come out. He was trying to get what power he could. Two could play at that game.

"I didn't get a sex change. It's called a henge dumbass."

Uchiha was playing along just fine, faking being shocked. He even went as far as letting it show on his face. I didn't let him speak; I was kind of getting tired of this so I just explained it all.

"I was born a girl. And the reason for my warped personality is the fault of none other than our precious Tina."

Uchiha's mouth closed with a loud smack. He really thought I was stupid, did he not think I couldn't see through this?

It was silent once again. We both were confused. There were questions we both had, but we couldn't ask them. Something was in the way.

"Why?"

I closed my eyes as I quickly turned my back to him, successfully turning around on the stump.

Sasuke waited, if there was something we both knew about him, it was that he could wait. Even though there was some times that he impatient.

After what seemed like forever I spoke. My voice was quiet, soft, but yet loud enough for him to hear it from a few feet behind me.

"There were a couple of times I thought you figured it out." I chuckled as I said the next part. "I even got scared. What if the teme did know my secret? My whole life was a lie—that he knew of—it was still my life though. It was something I didn't want or thought I could see destroyed."

I stopped watching the clouds for a moment. I hated them. They were completely free. And me? Only partial free…I would never be free. I should have kept that lesson held tighter against me growing up. No one could ever be completely free.

"I had been devastated when my lifelines—Tina and Tasia—left me. My world was broken, and I had to live this lie completely and totally. Naruto the loud, hyper active dumbass Ninja, if he didn't have my torture—I mean training—behind him he would have died during that first attack with the cloud Jounin."

"That doesn't answer the question dobe."

The way he said dobe, made me want to look at him. He wasn't saying it as an insult, but could it be true? Could he really have been using it as an endearment? I turned my head back toward him, twisting my body a little, but not completely turning myself around.

"You know about the Kyuubi." I didn't wait for the nod I knew was coming. "Then you can understand _why_."

It took him only a few seconds before his eyes widened, and then he looked disgusted. It seemed he knew what they would have done to me. I didn't add that they had tried it even when I had the henge up.

"Tina and I met after she jumped back. It was after the…your Clan's massacre. After that she trained me, then left me because your damn Clan had to be really retarded and want to rebel."

I watched as he controlled his anger. Though he could have been angered at his Clan, but I knew most of it was for me. _It's something to mock him for at least._

"Oh is the great Uchiha unable to keep his mask up?" I said and raised an eyebrow for an added effect.

This time the mask went up perfectly. I wanted to laugh at how ironic this was. Why was I the only one who could challenge him, or make him do something he didn't want to do? Then it dawned on me, I was the same way. It was because I never wanted Uchiha to know about who I really was, so I worked just as hard as he did to train. But my training was keeping him from finding out.

"Why?" It slipped out before I could stop it. My face showed the emotions I wanted to keep hidden. I had lost another battle. But I sure as hell was going to win the war.

Sasuke regarded me slowly. "You still seem to be quite dumb, dobe, especially seeing as you have been trained by Tina of all people. I thought you knew why I left. Revenge—"

I cut him off with a snort. I didn't know if I could survive this. Yes, the Snake trained him to equal my power (without the Fox) but it wasn't that. My heart was frozen, but damn it all! Ever since Tina returned it had started to melt. Would I be able to survive this emotionally? Or mentally? I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't want to find out.

So if I was going to die, to hell with everything else. Including my emotions, they were getting me in trouble in the first place. So why not begin with them?

"Why did you not figure out I was a girl? You claim to be smart, a fucking _genius_." I hissed that last word.

"Why did you have to be so stupid? I admired you because no matter what happened, your bloody mask always stayed up. If it went down, it was only for a moment and then it was back up, and you closed yourself off. But you dropped it, and succumbed to your emotions." I paused. "Why did you change?" my voice asked softly, he barely heard me. "You hurt me, my comrade of pain. You, the only other one who knew what pain truly was and kept it at bay. But you cracked."

I stopped too see why I couldn't hear him breathing. My words seemed to take his breath away.

I threw my mask—through it was really cracked—back up. I wanted even the littlest of protections now that I bared some of my soul. I didn't want to crack in front of him—least of all him.

Then I let myself look at his face. Big mistake.

I clenched my fists, it was the only sign one could see of my anger. _That bastard!_How could he look at me like that? That stupid face of his was a mix of confusion—I ignored that. Sympathy—the teme should go shove something up his ass. And then there was pity==I wanted to kill him now, even though I promised not to. And the last was something I never expected on the Uchiha's face—regret.

I couldn't keep my rage at bay and Kyuu-chan wasn't helping by making perverted comments at me, so I blocked him out. I closed my eyes and that didn't help. I still saw his face and the feelings he let occupy them. What would help me block out his face, and those damnable emotions that I saw on his face?

For the first time in my life I couldn't control my charka. I heard Sasuke breath stop coming out—damn Kyuubi for extra heightened senses—I smelt something too, but I am not going to say what. I quickly pulled it back in, maybe that would help with what I smelt. I wished then that I started reigning in what was happening, but I needed to do something before he let his growing problem go out of control. God knew I didn't need that problem arising. I did the only thing left to do—fight.

Screw my promise; screw keeping my emotions tied down. That last one took me a little to let go of.

When my eyes opened I _saw_his eyes show shock. I knew I was powerful. My charka had only grown—I was training after all. But I gave a little smirk; I allowed that little show of emotion. Uchiha had never known my true power. I watched as he scowled at me. He had connected the dots and realized that I had been playing with him all those years ago.

I pulled my charka back into my body, promising I would use it soon. I told it we were going to fight in a second—it calmed quickly. It knew calmness led to a good fight. One we would win.

He growled at me. "So you thought I was the idiot? The weak one? You're mad at me for the things I did, but you _lied_ to me. I **never **lied to you."

That pissed me off. "Yes, congratulations on never lying to me, but you never told me anything either! Isn't that just as bad?!"

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I lashed out, my speed enhanced by both my training and the Kyuubi. I was_ fast._I was faster than even my father with his Jutsu. But with those stupid eyes of his it wouldn't really matter.

I then came to a decision. I was going to have to be unpredictable. But I also know how to fight someone who wields the Sharingan. I could have laughed. Combining Tina's knowledge of all and I mean _all _Kekkai Genkai with Gai's knowledge of fighting Kakashi—plus I could beat Kakashi with his eye out—I could beat Sasuke. Not to mention all my cool abilities. Which I would get my ass kicked if I actually used them. Sigh, Tina was such a hardass.

We didn't use any Jutsu's. Though we did use charka to enhance our bodies just a little bit, but most charka was saved when we changed battlegrounds. At first it was hand to hand combat.

Or really it was leg to body.

I caught him off guard. The asshole slipped back into our old routine. His guard was never up around the dobe, what could the dobe do to him? He seemed to have forgotten that I was not 'dobe,' I was smart and powerful, not idiotic and weak.

I was turned away from him so that helped. But I didn't remember turning around. Damn those emotions of mine! This was why I locked the up, they interfered. When my emotions were out I let my guard down and that was _not_ acceptable.

I slid my right foot in a half circle toward my left while my other foot swung around toward the unsuspecting Uchiha who stood behind me. I wanted to smirk when we both felt and heard my boot connect with the right side of his face.

He recovered before his body slammed into a nearby tree. I smelt the line of blood coming from the side of his head where my boot struck before anyone could see it.

He wiped away the blood and gave me a calculating look as our masks were set into place once again. We started into the others eyes. We both knew then that this would be a pure fight, emotions shoved aside. Those had no place for what we were doing now.

We launched ourselves at each other. It seemed he still underestimated me, well my fist to be more accurate. I broke a bone somewhere on his body. I didn't have time to found out where I had hit him, within seconds we were a fury of fists, elbows, feet, knees, everything else we had we threw at each other. If only I had my sword. It seemed he didn't have his either. Wait…I did have my sword, oh damn it! I couldn't think about whether or not I had it. I had to focus on Uchiha. One little mistake and I would lose.

I couldn't remember if I left this morning with it on or not. But it didn't matter, neither of us had our swords. So our swords were of little consequence. For some reason I had an image in my head of someone with long blonde hair laugh with Neji about stealing a sword from under Uchiha's nose. I could have laughed. Tina had taken it. Next time I saw her, I would have to thank her.

The fight had gotten unpredictable, blocks and certain body parts came out of nowhere and then they were gone. Sometimes I would see something coming at me, and then it would be gone. Faking had an important in this battle. Add to that I didn't recognize the style he was using or the one I was using.

Our erratic and impulse dance ensued. We would hit the other, and we would block, those were the only constants in our movements, the other moves we used didn't register with me at first, but I got used to this dance. To be honest, we didn't land many blows. We were too evenly matched. Plus, I had wanted to be unpredictable. I began to take long looks at the moves we were using, it was in fact not part of a particular fighting style, maybe some random moves put together, but it wasn't unpredictable like I wanted. I looked even more closely and realized why I didn't place the moves at first, they were so basic. We put basic moves together in a random pattern.

A threw a punch and did a series of kicks that Jiraiya told me never to use against someone who had that Bone Kekkai Genkai, but for the ones with theirs in their eyes it was good. Those kicks were doing good, till the fourth kick when Sasuke seem to remember what the Snake taught him, and countered. He gathered Charka in the middle of his left arm and let my kick hit him.

I ended up throwing myself back so I wouldn't be caught. I growled, not for the first or last time that day. I launched myself back at him, instead of going through with the punch it looked like I was throwing, I dropped suddenly kicked his stomach with my left foot while holding myself up with my hands behind me. My right leg went immediately to his legs to make him fall.

That didn't work. The next four sets of moves I used, didn't work either. Neither did his. He started faking me, but I could tell before he did the fake. He found out from my body language a few seconds after the fact and wouldn't block all of my attack. I, on the other hand—for once glad of my heightened senses—had the ability to sense his emotions through his smell. He would tense right before he would fake or when he was taking a hit from me.

But I can't claim to be the only one earning hits. He cracked a few of the bones in my left arm. I still didn't find out where I had broken that bone…but unlike Sasuke, he couldn't heal as fast as I did. And since I was almost merged completely with the Fox inside of me—something Akatsuki didn't know, if they knew they couldn't use me—so as soon as he cut me, minutes later I was healed.

Uchiha, sensing that I was distracted by my thoughts, landed a kick and almost broke my rib. He then didn't let me recover. He launched himself fully at me, all I could was block.

It was then that I was glad I had pulled up my mask. I didn't want to see how pissed I was, nor did I want him to see. I was getting nowhere, and that wasn't acceptable. Sasuke and his stupid eyes made everything worse.

As I was thinking about being pissed, I was distracted long enough for Sasuke to land a punch on my mouth.

When was I going to learn Sasuke would know when I was distracted and actually hit me?

I growled at him and I did something unexpected—even I wasn't thinking about doing it. I faked two kicks then I punched him trying to get him to focus on my hand while I brought my knee up to crash against his chin. Then he smashed—back first—into the ground.

My body—I had planned to jump off before he hit the ground, but it didn't work out that way—ended up on top of his when he collided with the ground. His breath was knocked out of him when he hit the ground. Mine was as well when I hit him when he hit the ground. Wait, did that make sense? It doesn't matter anyway, I need to focus. Didn't I just say I had a problem with thoughts being distracted? Add to that the little problem of breathing, I couldn't breathe. More than the wind was knocked out of me…the irony. I began to assume irony had it out for me.

We got our breath back a few seconds later, but we just ended up panting and not actually getting up. Uchiha and I then fought for dominance, or just who was on top for a few minutes. I _knew_ I had to be on top, I _had_to show him that I was stronger then he always thought I was. I had to prove that I wasn't a dobe.

I drove my elbow into his side as he threw me on bottom, then he blocked my kick to his back. But—oh lucky me—when he hit the ground his Sharingan left his eyes. So he didn't see my knee going for his…Tina called it his special place.

I twisted my body—grimaced when I tasted blood in my mouth, it was that punch that he landed on me before I went wild—pushed him away from me. I then wrapped my left leg around his waist. I pushed him down, under me so that I was indeed on top. I let loose a shit load of killer intent. I knew for a fact that he had never felt this much. Even Tina would stop for a second; this was half of Kyuu-chan's KI.

I smirked as I watched him become still—forgetting momentarily the pain that occupied his groin.

I pinned him down, my arms held his wrists at bay. I put extra weight in my legs as I fully straddled him, instead of just one of my legs hooked around him. God, I didn't need that image the Fox trapped inside of my showed me. One day I would kill that Fox and then I would be happy, oh so happy. And on top of everything my hair was wildly flying around us. I had a theory that my Wind loved my hair.

We didn't move, even after I stopped emitting Kyuubi's KI.

I was really starting to think of putting a really good seal on Kyuu-chan. I was really getting tired of him sending me perverted thoughts. This time, he imagined some stuff and sent them to me. I really didn't want to see me doing stuff to Uchiha. It didn't help that Uchiha and I were in a very compromising position either. I told Kyuubi to either shut it or he won't be seeing anything. It made me wonder sometimes, he always said stuff when I was close to males or I was doing something that he could make perverted. It gave me two options, he was gay—which is impossible—or he was actually a girl. The latter would totally make sense. I would have to ask Tina next time I saw her…she did grow up with the Fox.

I focused back on Sasuke and ignored Kyuubi or anything that was perverted.

Why didn't we move? Why didn't we start fighting again? Why did we continue to stare into the other's eyes? I knew his eyes were onyx again, his Sharingan were gone just like I had noticed earlier. I had hardened myself before I first saw him. My eyes were ice just like my heart. But damn it! First Tina and now him, they made them try to melt. But did I want them to melt?

Why are we so still? It was like we were frozen. And again, I ask why couldn't we move? Then a light bulb lit up in my head. It wasn't that we couldn't, it was that we _wouldn't. _

After five years we were together again, arguing again, fighting again.

I felt a funny feeling inside of my chest—a burning. A fire was trying to consume me. My hands tightened around his wrists in response.

We didn't register the pressure I was applying. We were too captivated with the connection our eyes had.

So many emotions were racing through his dark, sensually eyes. It was making me dizzy. Was Sasuke indeed the only male alive that had mood swings? Or was he like me and pretended to be a guy? No guy can have so many changes in his emotions, especially so quickly. But that is off subject.

I dipped my head down in response to many things: how dizzy his mood swings made me, how tired I was; how emotionally and mentally exhausted I was after today. I didn't get much sleep last night on top of it. My nightmares came back.

It wasn't my fault about what happened next. Not my fault at all.

Uchiha, the duck butt haired asshole confused my 'head dipping down' thing. He raised his head to meet mine, his lips pressed against my still ones.

It felt like my eyes were going to explode or pop out. They were just so wide. When my shock left me and my senses returned anger and confusion gripped my entire being, yet confusion took me over the most. But being the good mask wearer I am, I only should anger.

I threw myself back. I couldn't stay on top of him. I needed to _think._Straddling him just wasn't going to help. It especially wouldn't help if my little Fox who was caged inside of me got egged on by not only the position we were in, but Uchiha and his stupid kiss.

I couldn't look at him, I ogled the ground intently I wondered how he would feel. Would he feel rejected that I had broken the kiss, after it seemed that I in fact had encouraged it? I was a little scared to see how he would look. Would he feel anger toward me, or would he be filled with grief and hurt that I had in turn rejected him as he rejected me—but for different reasons though?

I took a chance, and I regretted it. Once glance at his stricken face turned my anger to confusion. If he was angry with me, then I would be at him. But if he was not angry with me, then how could I be angry with him? His face…I had never wanted to see that one emotion played out on his face. I knew for a fact that mine had showed it numerous times, and I had witnessed it on many others. But on Sasuke's? Never!

But safe to say, we were book confused, but only Sasuke a looked hurt, no it was something far worse than that.

"Why?" I barely heard my voice. Was that really my voice? It sounded all weak, despite, confused, and a little lack for a better word empty.

_Why_, I thought. _That was the freaking question of the hour, day. No the whole fraking world._

His face became blank as my fingers involuntary went to my lips. Then the fire inside my chest wanted to…cry? I tuned myself out for a second, how can fire want to cry? When I choose to look at his face again, the fire grew worse.

"Don't you know?" he asked just as softly as I had asked my last question just moments before.

My mind went blank. I wanted to shut it down. There was no way this was right. _No, it can't be._

He watched me as I trembled and shook uncontrollably.

"No…no it cannot be." My voice was so unstable. He frowned, I knew he couldn't' understand.

"You are the bastard raven. I'm the…god," I gave a bitter laugh. "I don't even know who I am, nor what I am. Am I the dumbass Naruto—who is male? Or am the ice princes of masks Naru—who is a female."

Sasuke got it then. But I wouldn't let him speak. I just had to go one. Why did I have to bare my soul here, of all days? Why in front of him? It doesn't matter, now or then, I still did it.

"I don't get it. You ran away from _me. _You pushed _me_ away. So now, why do you want _me?"_

Then his eyes shifted, the fire went from the bitter ache to that feeling before. The scorching hot, burn you from the inside out feeling.

Maybe I really was the dobe after all. I know now what the fire and Sasuke's eyes meant. But then? No, I didn't know.

And more importantly, I couldn't take it. This was worse than before when I was with my friends. This was worse than knowing that they still accepted me after I lied to them. It was way worse than knowing I would break down in front of them.

So what did I do? The only thing I could do to keep my sanity. Though, there wasn't much left by then.

I ran.

I didn't look back to see if he was following me. I wasn't sure if I cared. As long as I could get away that is.

Something deep inside of me—I assume was the fire—told me he was coming after me.

_Damn it all!_

Why couldn't that bastard leave me alone? My world—the carefully kept deep lie that it was—was just broken. How could I handle what that stupid, duck _ass_ haired stupid bastard just threw at me?

I called to something I knew would never betray me; never leave me, my element: Wind.

I let it consume me, fill me completely. I was the Wind, the Wind was me. We were one.

We moved at a speed **no **one could match.

Then—it felt all too soon—I stopped. **I**because the Wind that made me feel so complete, left me. It didn't totally leave me as Tina and Sasuke did. I stopped, _when did he become Sasuke in my mind again?_ I shook my head to clear it. Did it really matter? No, it did not.

The Wind just stopped running with me, it was still in my mind and around me, since I didn't need it, it didn't consume me like before.

The flame inside my chest told me again and again he was coming. But he wouldn't be here for—I cut it off. I didn't want to know, nor did I really care. I just wished he wouldn't come. I needed time to myself, just like when I went to Team Seven's old Training Grounds.

For the first time in over a decade I dropped to my knees. I hugged myself tight and _cried. _Not those tears before—those were happy tears. These were my 'life is too much, now let me die' tears.

Those kinds of tears had stopped finding themselves being cried when Tina found me. Before I didn't have a purpose, I was weak; my life didn't have any meaning, no value. I knew more than anyone how Haku and Gaara felt. We were all the same. That was why I always kept on trying to save Haku. I still haven't forgiven Kakashi for killing him.

But I soon found my purpose: to protect Tina and to be the Guardian of Wind and Air. The Element chose me, _me. _The Demon child of Konoha. And now this with Sasuke, wasn't I allowed something? Why do I receive something that kept me from breaking, only to throw something else at me that threatens to break me once more?

I thought no more tears would come from these frozen blue eyes, yet again I was proved wrong. I thought I could not cry tears of joy because I had no joy…wrong. I thought I had been through hell and no tears would leak from these over how fucked up my life or I was…wrong again.

I wasn't sure how long I cried, or just rocked myself once the tears were gone. Time slowed to a crawl for me.

My Wind tried to cheer me up at first, trying to rid me of my tears, but it soon understood. It let me cry. It tried to comfort me. But I guess I needed to cru, needed to let it all out. That was the only way my Element would just let me suffer like that.

Time came back to me when I felt arms wrap around me. Strong arms circled and were laid over my arms. Said arms were still hugging and holding me up.

Then I felt someone's breath next to my ear. Sasuke was whispering in said ear. I shivered and I knew he knew. But I didn't care, I also knew he was trying to comfort me, but I wouldn't have it. I ran away because I didn't want this, so why when I had gotten away would I let him do this?

If I let myself be held by him, comforted by him I would fall. I would never want to tear myself away. I would stay with him. I would let him be everything to me. And then if he would hold the power to completely and utterly destroy me. Everything I had locked away, everything that I was trying to hide would come out.

I knew when I laid in that hospital bed five years ago, I knew the truth. I knew I felt something for that bastard.

I also knew that if I fully realized in its entirety, what I actually felt for the raven I was going to break unequivocally—whether the actually emotion I felt for him was love or hate.

I knew _now _that my life was already in shambles after the Ceremony this morning. I had already begun to fix that—aka the meeting with my friends. In a few days I would bounce back and my life would be alright. It would be normal or almost as normal as my life could actually be.

But if I let myself love Sasuke…I would never have my life back.

Again I did the only option I let myself have: fall.

I threw myself forward off the statue I was on. Ironic, the First Hokage fought with Madara Uchiha at this very spot. Decades later, a Hokage child and future Hokage fought with an Uchiha over leaving the Village. And now a Hokage throws herself off the statue to get away from the Uchiha who came back.

But that wasn't the end of the irony. This time I _drove_ myself into the water instead of being _forced_ into it like last time.

I slowly sank. _Just like last time._

Did I want to live? I could kill Sasuke easily. I could run, _copy cat. _Or I could fight with him, knock him out and seal him away someone. _Or_, I thought, _I could use that Sealing Jutsu Ero-Sennin taught me before we came back. It was the one where I could seal a person from entering a certain area. I could make it impossible for Sasuke to come into Fire Country ever again!_

I tossed that thought out of my head. There was no way I would do that spell. That would only be my last resort. But I did have to go back up there and face him.

Slowly I used my Wind to take me back up again.

I knew he looked at me and my wet clothes just seemed to tease him into thinking perverted thoughts. It didn't help that these clothes were tight even when they were dry. My boobs were visible again. Unlike before when they didn't bring attention to themselves, they were just there, being totally unnoticed. Why did I have to get wet…again?

I growled softly. It wasn't like I wanted everyone to see my bits, whether they were my front bits or my back bits.

After I told myself I hated people looking at me like I was eye candy I got a brilliant idea. My Element was Wind and Air. So couldn't it dry me off? Fire would work better, but so would this. Well, my Element and charka.

Sasuke waited till I was dry before he came down. He stood on the water in front of me. Within seconds of his landing, my Element was picking up. It wanted to hurt the one who made its Chosen One cry like that.

My eyes frosted over when the chill hit us.

"Now, now dobe." He waved his finger at me. "Thinking to freeze me? Or at least make me cold?" He tisked at me, then his dark eyes flared up as if they themselves were on fire. "Think again."

Flames suddenly burst out of Sasuke's skin as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He was the Chosen One for Fire.

And I was the Chosen One for Air and Wind. My Element picked up my hair; it seemed to flow around me.

He laughed at me, what nerve. "Come on dobe, you just made me stronger." He paused for a second as he thought about something that was bugging him. "Why did you run from me?"

Everything was silent while I composed my answer. It was perfect.

"Don't you know?" I fired back at him. His own words exactly.

The fire inside of me stirred back and forth. As if it didn't know where to go. A sudden thought struck me, was it pacing? _It's confused, _I thought. Confused explained the way the fire inside of me was reacting.

I gave Sasuke a look that clearly told the raven that I was mocking him. "I told you, my life is fucked up! I don't know if I am a guy or a girl. I'm almost broken beyond repair. If I can't tell whether I am Naruto or Naru, how can you? If you love me, which one do you love? Are you indeed gay, little Uchiha?"

I screamed then. He recoiled at my scream; it was as if I struck him. "I can't take this. I can't _handle _this!"

With that said I threw my Windstorm at him with everything I had.

He quickly got over my words. He in return for my storm sent one of his won. A Firestorm.

"Wind feeds Fire, my little dobe."

I laughed. I knew he heard me too. He was probably confused as to why I was laughing when he thought he had won.

Without a second thought I pulled back all of the Air in the area. My storm was gone…and so was his. I smirked.

Sasuke was shocked till he remembered that Fire needs oxygen to live. Oxygen was Air. I was Air. I controlled the Air.

I paused as I replayed his words in my head. _Did he say _my little dobe?"

"My little dobe? MY LITTLE DOBE? What the HELL Sasuke?"

He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Do you really not get it…Naru?"

I froze. _Please, _I pleaded with God. _Don't let him say that. My heart…no my soul couldn't handle it. If he left me again…_

His dark, deep, passionate eyes caught mine and bore into them as he held them effortlessly—or so I thought.

"I have always cared for you whether you were Naruto or Naru; **you are the same person to me.**" He emphasized the last part. "I wish I wasn't so blind before. I had thought I was gay—but it didn't matter."

The Wind unexpectedly stopped, do did my heart. "What?"

His eyes darkened with an emotion I had always wanted to ignore. It was a weakness…right?

"You changed me. I was lost in the darkness and your light brought me out. "I left _for_ you, not _because_of you. If Orochimaru knew I loved you he would have stopped at nothing to use you to get to me."

My heart stopped, my charka stopped, time stopped.

He said the words I never wanted to hear for fear of the cracks shattering completely. I was afraid of what really breaking would do to me.

I waited for my soul, my mask, my heart to break.

_Why didn't it break?_

_*You are a real idiot kit. What is the opposite of getting broken?*_

I couldn't breathe, it was just too much. I _knew _I was going to break if he spoke those words. But I wasn't. Was Kyuubi right?

_*Of course I'm right, I am always right.*_ The fox thought to me smugly. I ignored him.

I dropped my ex-rival's glaze and looked at my feet. The Kyuubi was the only reason that I was still on top of the water, he was supporting me. Just like last time. Fate hated me. How did I know? Fate threw irony in my face over and over.

I felt a hand under my chin lifting it up. Our eyes found each other again.

I closed my eyes and asked ever so quietly, "How can you love me? Naru? You love Naruto. Naruto is a ball of sunshine. I'm a ball of darkness. I have never—" He cut me off with a kiss.

Sasuke knew that was the only way to shut me up.

His lips left mine just as quickly as they came, but they lingered above just a moment more.

The raven with beautiful, shady, eyes bore deeply into mine, trying to make me see and hear the truth in his words.

"I didn't really like Naruto. He was annoying. But you are not. Every time it was just the two of us you didn't make me want to kill myself so I would be spared. Ever since the Battle on the Bridge I began to doubt that Naruto was real. I began to realize he was a façade, a mask." He paused to make sure I was following.

"Why did you think I asked if you were gay?"

"But—"

Sasuke shushed me. "Let me finish. I heard what Haku said and it made me realize what was going on. I then looked. I saw that when things got serious you were different, cold, calculating, like someone who knew what they were doing. Someone who understood what pain really was. It wasn't that hard to find you."

I chuckled. _Tina is going to be mad that all that work and someone—three someone's—found me out. Well, only two knew I was actually a girl. But all three saw through it._

I smiled, for the first time since I was eight; I now knew the answer to Kyuubi's question. Healing, my cracks were healing, not breaking apart.

_*Took you long enough. And you call yourself smart?*_

"Sasuke?"

My raven seemed surprised that I said his first name. "Yes?"

I gave him a smile, not one of Naruto's, which seemed like the sun was shining down upon you, but one toned down. Maybe Naruto was a part of me after all.

"Let's go home." I took his hand in mine and started dragging him off.

My duck butt haired raven sighed as we walked across the water. "I'm a Missing Ninja, in case you have forgotten Naru."

I laughed at him as I turned to face him. I pulled him harder toward me.

"My Raven of Fire, I am the Hokage. If I pardon you, you are pardoned. If I say you are the Captain of the ANBU, you are." I sealed my words and promises with a kiss.

**~Meanwhile somewhere near Konoha in the Underground ROOT HQ~**

Some old man with a cane and a bandage wrapped around half of his face dropped dead.

**~Meanwhile somewhere in the Hyuuga Complex~**

A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes that out of nowhere changed to green laughed.

A man with long black hair and clear white eyes asked, "What did you do now?"

The woman turns to him and grins, the man couldn't help but smile at her. "Good things really! Plan One-kill the ones responsible for the order to kill the Uchiha Clan and the ones who are responsible for the mental and emotional abuse of two people who are…one was, really important to me, are all dead!"

The man closed his eyes; of course the love of his life had to think killing people was a good thing. But, the death of those three made him happy. One of those that were hurt was a fellow Guardian. Though his love didn't mention the others that got hurt, he cared for those two. One being his love, and the other her elder sister, so he was indeed happy about this.

"And?" he asked her.

She giggled; he loved it when acted like a child. She was serious too much, but he rolled his eyes, she was childlike too much too. "Plan Two, aka, get Wind and Fire to realize their feelings of love and get them together is complete and accomplished!" she paused for a moment. "A job well done, I should say. A good day's work too."

The dark haired man just shook his head with a smile on his face. She was too much some times. And her plans! It wasn't enough that most were outrageous, but making him an accomplice too? What was he saying? He would help in a heartbeat. Most of her plans were surprising quite fun.

He turned to her and saw a gleam in her eye. Her guard was down too, though he knew he was the reason for that. He sighed as he grabbed her and pulled her up against him. "So my love, what's the next plan that you are hiding from me inside of your mind?"

She just turned her head and smiled. An evil smile, God help them all. Then, she kissed him.

**_...FIN..._**

Well there it is, I had wanted to end it with Naru kissing Sasuke, but I forgot that I wanted to kill Danzou....so that had to be done. Anyway questions or comments do not hesitate to review!


End file.
